Jak rozpętać piekło
by Emo0Girl
Summary: Polska jest w złym stanie demokratycznym i gospodarczym co w większym stopniu odbija się na jego zdrowiu, w swej desperacji prosi Niemcy o połączenie krajów, a otrzymuje pomoc od najmniej oczywistego osobnika... Prusów. Wplecione ciekawostki historyczne, bitwy, wojny, krew i aluzje, dlatego M.
1. Chapter 1

Słońce powoli zachodziło za zielony horyzont lasu spowijając drzewa w przyjemnym półmroku. Liście i trawa lekko poruszały się od delikatnego wiatru, choć jezioro położone w korzeniach smukłych wierzb wyglądało jak zatrzymane w czasie. Sowa z żalem pohukiwała na leżącego przy sporym głazie mężczyznę, który zbudził ją swoją grą na skrzypcach. Twarz przykrytą miał dłonią, a palce schowane we włosach. Drugą ręką tulił do piersi instrument gładząc kciukiem gryf. Nastała cisza przerywana jedynie przez sapnięcia śpiącego psa. Mężczyzna przeciągnął się nagle zrzucając z siebie skrzypce i budząc swojego towarzysza. Usiadł spoglądając sennym wzrokiem na błękitną taflę jeziora. Ziewnął głośno przeczesując srebrne włosy palcami i uśmiechnął się do pierwszej gwiazdy. Wstał szybko chwytając leżący w trawie smyczek i schował skrzypce w kraciastej chuście.

-Wstawaj Aster – mruknął do psa, który podskoczył szczęśliwy i próbował rzucić się na swojego pana. - Czas wracać albo Ludwig zrobi sobie z nas breloczki.

Golden Retriever pomachał ogonem i zaszczekał wesoło, oboje ostatni raz spojrzeli na mały kamień z wygrawerowanymi literami startymi przez czas, jedynie żelazny krzyż wciąż utrzymywał się na skałce.

-Do następnego roku staruszku – szepnął i ruszył wąską ścieżką ukrytą między drzewami.

Po kilku minutach marszu zobaczyć mógł w oddali światła wysokich okien i dym z komina leniwie unoszący się w górę. Gdzieś z oddali dochodziła go muzyka fortepianu i wołanie, ciche, jakby ktoś nie chciał przeszkodzić w symfonii wydobywającej się zza otwartego okna. W końcu mężczyzna wszedł przez wyrwę w murze, pozostałość po wojnie, osłoniętej przez gęste pnącza, do zadbanego ogrodu. Finezyjnie przycięte Surmie, na kształt nut i kluczy wiolinowych, a między nimi posadzone Kamasje i Namezje ułożone w równie ciekawe wzory. Przysłonięta przez dorodną jabłoń kamienna altana mieniła się w słońcu, a za nią stał wysoki blondyn przyglądając się przybyszowi.

-Bracie gdzie byłeś? - Podszedł do niego szybko. - Elizaveta jest wściekła, mówi, że widziała jak wyskakujesz przez okno z instrumentem Rodericha. Co ci odbiło?

-Zachód... po co mi instrument Rodericha? - żachnął się i pogłaskał psa po głowie – To trochę niegrzeczne, nie uważasz?

-Gilbert, po prostu powiedz mi co robiłeś, uda mi się jakoś to załagodzić – mruknął groźnie Niemiec.

-Braciszku jest sierpień, nie mogłem zmarnować tak cudownego wieczora na siedzeniu w tym nudnym domu i słuchaniu czego to nie mogę zrobić by pomóc.

Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał zaskoczony na brata i otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, jednak szybko zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu i patrzył teraz smutno w puste oczy albinosa.

-Gilbert! - krzyknął za nim, gdy ten ruszył w stronę okna skąd dochodziła Księżycowa Sonata.

Białowłosy położył delikatnie swój pakunek na parapecie i niezdarnie wspiął się po cegłach, opierając się jedną ręką o wąski stolik postawiony pod oknem, a drugą pilnując by stuletni wazon nie spadł na podłogę, zawisł w powietrzu z nogawką zaczepioną o gwoździe wystające z drewnianej framugi.

-Ty, Beethoven, pomógłbyś! - wrzasnął w stronę bruneta, który ostentacyjnie uderzył w klawisze i wstał z taboretu pianisty.

-Gilbercie, ile razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś używał drzwi wejściowych? - spytał i złapał swojego gościa za kołnierz usuwając mu przy okazji cenny antyk spod ciała mężczyzny.

-Porąbało cie? Na pewno za nimi czeka na mnie Elizaveta z tą swoją patelnią z czasów Sukcesji – burknął gdy w końcu stanął na wypolerowanej podłodze sali balowej. - Swoją drogą, porządne garnki wtedy robiliście.

-Zgadzam się – przytaknął grzecznie Roderich i sięgnął po, leżące wciąż na kamiennym parapecie, pakunek, odwinął instrument i oddał chustę właścicielowi. - Tak myślałem Gilbercie, że może zabrałbyś te Stradivariusy do Berlina? W końcu są...

-Nie mów tego – warknął odwracając się w stronę wyjścia i przetarł kark dłonią. - U ciebie są bezpieczne, a mi nie chce się tłumaczyć Ludwigowi dlaczego w moim pokoju są skrzypce.

-Może powiedz mu prawdę. - powiedział spokojnie Austriak i minął Prusaka odkładając instrument do futerału.

-I mam się narazić na żarty? - prychnął. - Dobre sobie. Idę przeczekać burzę, zagraj te swoje sonaty, albo lepiej Don Giovanniego, Elka go chyba uwielbia i może mi odpuści.

Ruszył w stronę masywnych drzwi i wychylając się lekko zza framugę rzucił się w stronę schodów skąd miał już prostą drogę do zajmowanego pokoju. Po krótkiej chwili dołączył do niego jego czworonożny przyjaciel przez co, lekko oszołomiony, stanął w półkroku i patrzył na pupila, który merdał ogonem i ślinił posadzkę.

-Aster... - zaczął powoli starając się połączyć wszystkie fakty – jeśli ty tu jesteś to znaczy, że...

Zanim skończył usłyszał za sobą stukot obcasów gospodyni, rzucił się do ucieczki.

-GILBERT! - krzyknęła kobieta. - Stój albo cię zabije!

-Zrobisz to czy się zatrzymam, czy nie. - Biegł korytarzem mijając znajome i te mniej znane portrety.

-Stój! - Biegła za nim z każdym krokiem zbliżając się do swojej ofiary, by w końcu zatrzymać się przed drzwiami jego sypialni, w której się zatrzasnął, uderzając w nie z dużą siłą. - Wyłaź, i to już! - Zapukała i szarpnęła za klamkę.

-Ani mi się śni, chcę żyć – odpowiedział zsuwając się plecami po ścianie i łapiąc oddech. - Jakim cudem wciąż masz taką kondycję? - spytał gdy udało mu się zaczerpnąć odrobinę tlenu.

-Sprzątałeś kiedyś ten dom? - odpowiedziała, sycząc do dziurki od klucza.

-Nie prowokuj mnie – warknął i wstał opierając się o kwiatową tapetę. - Dom Ivana jest dwa razy większy – mruknął pod nosem mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna tego nie usłyszała.

Opadł na łóżko chowając twarz w poduszce o mdłym, zielonkawym odcieniu sięgając pod materac w poszukiwaniu torby. Wyciągnął z niej telefon patrząc przymrużonym okiem na tapetę z kolorowymi kurczakami i szukał godziny. Białe cyfry prawie niczym nie wyróżniały się z jasnego tła przez co Prusak zaklął i wyłączył komórkę, w której i tak nie miał zasięgu.

-Jak w jakimś bunkrze – mruknął w poduszkę i dźwignął się opierając na ramionach.

Słońce całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem i na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy, lecz co innego przykuło jego uwagę. Silne światła samochodu wpadły przez okno do małego pokoju co wywołało wredny uśmiech na twarzy albinosa. Wstał nagle i otwierając okno wychylił się najdalej jak mógłby spojrzeć na blond gościa wychodzącego z czerwonego auta.

-Feliks, dzisiaj nie różowym? - krzyknął do mężczyzny, który zdezorientowany szukał źródła głosu.

-A ty co? Zdemontowali ci małpie wyjście? - odpowiedział gdy spojrzał w górę. - Dostałeś szlaban?

-Grabisz sobie polaczku – warknął pod nosem i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Bałem się, że nie starczy ci pieniędzy na paliwo i nie dotrzesz. - krzyknął do czerwonego Polaka.

-Twoje niedoczekanie – powiedział cicho lecz jego słowa i tak trafiły do czułych uszu Niemca. - Miałem przegapić jak się ośmieszasz? A tak w ogóle to co? Zależy ci?

-Chyba w twoich snach. - Poprawił się siadając na biurku, co pozwoliło mu na oparcie się o parapet.

-Bracie! - Ludwig podążył za wzrokiem swojego gościa. - Masz natychmiast zejść.

-Tak tato.

Zamknął starannie okno i zdjął ciężkie buty rzucając je pod krzesło. Nie miał zamiaru pojawiać się w tym towarzystwie za szybko. Wyciągnął z torby, lżejsze od glanów, trampki i wsunął je na nogi. Powolnym krokiem ruszył korytarzem szukając potencjalnego zagrożenia w postaci wypolerowanego kawałka metalu. Szedł tak przez chwilę omijając schody, wiedział już, a raczej słyszał, że gospodyni jest na dole ze swoim ukochanym gościem, więc poczucie zagrożenia sprawiło, że Prusak szedł teraz w pełni wyprostowany ślizgając się na błyszczących kafelkach. Przeszedł obok pokoju brata, z której wybiegły trzy psy posłusznie idąc za białowłosym, jedynie Aster merdał ogonem i rozglądał się na boki jakby chciał coś zepsuć. Czując, że nie może dłużej ignorować tego spotkania, zszedł po schodach. Kątem oka zobaczył jak z biura Austriaka wychodzą cztery postacie i ruszają korytarzem w stronę salonu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na drobnego blondyna, który jakby czuł, że jest obserwowany. Obrócił się szybko spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na Prusaka, psy ruszyły biegiem w stronę Polaka wywracając i spychając właściciela z ostatniego stopnia.

-Wy dranie – sapnął leżąc na zimnej posadzce. - Zdrada! - wykrztusił i podniósł się na łokciach. - Co się tak gapisz, pomógłbyś.

-Pomagam, trzymam Berlitza – mruknął zadowolony z siebie blondyn.

-Nie trzeba go trzymać... chyba coś złamałem – dodał po chwili i jęknął głośno, by po chwili spojrzeć na uśmiechniętego Feliksa.

-To ciekawe czemu tu leżysz. - Polak puścił Owczarka niemieckiego, który z wywalonym językiem ruszył w stronę swojego pana ponownie przygważdżając go do podłogi i wylizując twarz.

-Zdrada, to atakowanie dowódcy! - krzyczał starając się zrzucić z siebie czworonoga.

W końcu po krótkim śmiechu Polaka i szamotaninie Prusaka pies, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami, ruszył korytarzem w stronę kuchni.

-Kapitanie, chyba zdezerterowali. - Mężczyzna niemal krztusił się śmiechem podpierając się o poręcz schodów.

Jednak albinosowi nie było do śmiechu, wstał niezdarnie i prychnął na gościa zaszczycając go bielą swoich zębów. Uśmiech nie należał do tych przyjemnych, wyglądał raczej jak szczerzący się drapieżnik czekający na ruch ofiary. Feliks przełknął ślinę i wyprostował się, patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę, żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru spuścić wzroku i trwali by tak bezruchu gdyby nie Ludwig.

-Feliksie, obawialiśmy się, że zgubiłeś się w posiadłości. Bracie...

-Bracie - odpowiedział i machnął dłonią ruszając w przeciwną stronę, jak najdalej od Polaka i Niemca.

Przeklinając na niesprawiedliwość losu i głupotę upartego Polaka, wyszedł do ogrodu. Zielonooki blondyn bacznie przyglądał się odchodzącemu mężczyźnie z lekkim rumieńcem na bladych policzkach. Przeczesał włosy palcami i ruszył za młodszym Niemcem. Nie mógł się skupić na rozmowie o wadliwym działaniu polskiej demokracji, gospodarki i praktycznie o wszystkim.

-Feliksie, co o tym sądzisz? - Głos Austrii wyrwał go z zamyślenia, spojrzał tępo na swoich rozmówców. - Oczywiście nie musisz teraz podpisywać dokumentów, radzę ci to przemyśleć.

-W końcu mam resztki swojego kraju oddać w ręce Niemiec – szepnął spoglądając na podsunięte dokumenty. - Tylko... boję się jak zareaguje na to mój prezydent, to nie jest zdrada stanu? - Zapadła cisza, wszyscy teraz przyglądali się długopisowi w dłoni blondyna, który obracał go w palcach. Spojrzał na złoty napis, wykaligrafowane imię starszego Beilshmidta. - Co by zrobił Gilbert? - szepnął po chwili. - Jego decyzje są szalone, ale przeważnie ma racje. - Zaczął tłumaczyć gdy zorientował się, że jest obserwowany.

-Prześpij się z tym Feliksie. - Elizaveta zebrała kartki i ułożyła je w równy stosik. - Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju.

Wzięła chłopaka pod ramię i pomogła wstać, oboje nie wyglądali dobrze. Blada skóra Polaka zlewały się z blond włosami, a najwyraźniejszym punktem były mocne sińce pod oczami. Kobieta również wyglądała na zmęczoną, a kasztanowe włosy, przeważnie rozpuszczone, związane były teraz w niechlujny kok.

-Totalnie nie wiem co robić. - Szedł za przyjaciółką. - Zrobię wszystko dla mojego państwa.

-Nawet zdradzisz władze? - spytała cicho.

-Do dupy z taką władzą. Doprowadzili mnie do stanu podobnego do rozbiorów – warknął w podłogę. - Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie Ivan zorientuje się, że jestem bezbronny. Nie stać mnie nawet na harcerza.

-Jeśli oddasz wszystko Niemcom znikniesz. - Zatrzymała się przy pokoju gościnnym. - Nie żeby przeszkadzało to Gilbertowi, od dawna ma ochotę na twój Śląsk.

Polak zaśmiał się nerwowo i oparł plecami o drzwi.

-Cóż, muszę sobie zarzec prawo do swojego tyłka, bo na pewno mi go skopie.

Oboje zaśmiali się, w kącikach oczu Polaka pojawiły się drobne łzy, od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze.

-Dobranoc Feliksie.

-Dobranoc Eli... - ziewnął i wszedł do pokoju znikając w ciemnościach.


	2. Chapter 2

Księżyc nad posiadłością oświetlał wszystkie zakamarki, a albinos nie potrzebował dodatkowego światła, jego wzrok już dawno przyzwyczaił się do mroku, niestety pozbawionego koloru. Kucał teraz szukając w trawie małej, żółtawej piłeczki, którą zostawił tu rano. Westchnął w końcu i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni bluzy włączając latarkę. Przeszedł tak kilka kroków lawirując między niskimi i równo przyciętymi Daglezjami czując się jakby wrócił do okopów. Prychnął gdy znalazł swoją zgubę w pysku grubawego jamnika.

-Serdel, oddawaj – mruknął do psa i wyciągnął rękę by zabrać mu zabawkę.

Zwierzak warknął na właściciela i ruszył biegiem wzdłuż grządek ukochanych Geranii Węgierki. W końcu rozległo się głuche uderzenie i cichy jęk jego ofiary. Prusak wyprostował się szybko z klęczek i pobiegł w stronę hałasu.

-Proszę niech to nie będzie Ludwig, proszę niech to nie będzie Eliza... Feliks? - zapytał gdy światło z telefonu oświetliło personifikację. - Co ty tu do cholery robisz?

-Nie będzie mnie byle cieć pouczał – burknął pod nosem i wstał ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny. - Nie powinieneś mieć groźniejszego psa do obrony?

-Zostaw Serdela – warknął patrząc na wredny uśmiech Polaka. - Po za tym, obezwładnił intruza.

Policzki chłopaka zrobiły się czerwone, a zmęczone oczy pałały chęcią mordu. Przypominał teraz Bazyliszka ze swoich legend, którymi straszył swoich sąsiadów i własnych obywateli.

-Zamknij się, bo totalnie zrobię ci drugi Grunwald! - krzyknął tupiąc nogą.

Albinos uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, tak bardzo przypominał mu naburmuszoną panienkę.

-No już królewno, spokojnie – zadrwił. - Nie wiesz, że złość piękności szkodzi? Chociaż patrząc na ciebie... - Przybliżył telefon do twarzy gościa. - Dobrze się czujesz?

-Zależy ci? - spytał Polak z wrednym uśmiechem.

-Ta unia jest ważna dla Ludwiga, więc i dla mnie, jeśli wykitujesz przed podpisaniem dokumentów...

-Boże, naprawdę powiedzieli cię, że to unia? - Blondyn spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę zaskoczony. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co się dzieje na świecie? Kiedy ty tu sobie żyjesz bez zmartwień reszta walczy o swoje życie.

-Ty gnido – warknął łapiąc blondyna za kołnierz. - Nie zapominaj kto ci pomagał pod Grunwaldem, twój ukochany nie przybędzie tym razem? - Wyszczerzył zęby do swojej ofiary. - Może miał dosyć cioty co nie radzi sobie bez czyjejś pomocy? Ile razy ratował ci dupę, a ile razy ty mu pomogłeś?

W oczach Polaka pojawiły się łzy, które spłynęły po bladym, wręcz szarym, policzku. Odepchnął swojego napastnika tracąc równowagę.

-Jesteś aż takim idiotą? - krzyknął dławiąc się łzami. - Kochałeś kiedyś kogoś? Co mogłem zrobić? Leżałem w błocie i wykrwawiałem się od strzału z twojej broni w rękach Ivana, musiałem patrzeć jak ten Kacap zabiera Torisa. Podzieliliście się moimi ziemiami, zostałem sam, bez kraju, z garstką ludzi, umierałem.

-Siedziałeś w kanałach jak szczur i oczekujesz współczucia? Spójrz na siebie. - Uderzył go w twarz, Polak zachwiał się i jedynie mocny chwyt Prusaka trzymał go w pozycji pionowej. - Nie potrafisz zadbać o swoich ludzi dopóki ktoś ci nie zagrozi, gdybyś nie był taką ofermą...

-Ofermą z państwem. - Uśmiech blondyna sprawił, że Gilbert puścił go oszołomiony, przez co ten wylądował plecami w trawie boleśnie uderzając głową w ziemię.

Sapnął głośno i rozłożył ręce patrząc w gwiazdy. Prusy stał przez chwilę przyglądając się uśmiechniętej twarzy Łukasiewicza.

-Kompletnie ci odbiło – burknął i chwycił chłopaka, jedną ręką za ramiona, a drugą wsunął pod jego kolana. - Kiedyś byłeś cięższy – powiedział gdy bez problemu podniósł go z ziemi.

Mężczyzna zbladł patrząc w półprzytomne i puste, zielone oczy oraz ciemne sińce pod oczami, zupełnie jak kiedyś.

„Padał pierwszy w tym roku śnieg, rozmokłe drogi powoli zamarzały lecz kopyta konia wciąż zapadały się w błocie tak samo jak ciężki powóz, którym przyjechał masywny mężczyzna. Jego twarz przypominała dziecięcą lecz oczy spoglądały na świat z niezwykłym okrucieństwem. Bliżej koni stał nieco przygarbiony Austriak odwracając wzrok od ciała leżącego pod białym koniem, na którym siedział zakapturzony żołnierz w ciężkim płaszczu. Spod kaptura zobaczyć można było jedynie czerwone oczy błyszczące od światła pochodni trzymanej przez Rosjanina. Prusak trzymał stary lecz zadbany muszkiet wycelowany w głowę blondyna. Chłopak przyglądał się swoim dłoniom trzymającym szablę wbitą w pierś, dłonie ściśnięte na ostrzu krwawiły powoli wysuwając je z ciała.

-Na co czekacie towarzyszu? - spytał niewinnie opuszczając pochodnię tak, by postać ofiary była dobrze oświetlona. - Nie mamy całej nocy.

-Obyś zdechł ruska bladź – wykrztusił Polska dławiąc się krwią, która cienką strużką zaczęła spływać mu po brodzie.

-Wulgarny się zrobiłeś kuzynie – powiedział spokojnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - W końcu jesteśmy prawie jak rodzina.

-Ivanie, ja nie sądzę... - Austriak zgiął się w pół od siły uderzenia pięścią rosłego mężczyzny.

-Nie wierzę, jesteśmy tak daleko, tak blisko, a wy chcecie odpuścić? - szepnął do ucha Rodericha owiewając, cuchnącym od wódki, oddechem jego twarz. - Doceniam, że wziąłeś ze sobą tak ważny artefakt Gilbercie, ale strzel w końcu.

-Mieliśmy jedynie go obezwładnić i oddzielić od Litwy. - Kiwnął głową w stronę wozu, na którym znajdował się nieprzytomny Toris przykryty kilkoma warstwami skór i płaszczy. - Nie musimy go...

Rosjanin zacmokał zniecierpliwiony i splunął pod nogi Austrii ruszając w stronę Prus. Wyrwał z jego dłoni broń spychając go na ziemię przez co wierzchowiec stanął dęba następując na dłoń właściciela. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny trzask kości i gardłowy krzyk bólu białowłosego.

-Dajcie spokój, wyliżecie się. - Wycelował starannie w głowę ofiary i patrząc w szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy, pociągnął za spust.

Rozległ się głośny strzał i nastała cisza. Brunet schował twarz w szyi swojego konia, a Prusak, zapominając o bólu, patrzył z przerażeniem na zimną obojętność Rosjanina i dym unoszący się z lufy. Pochodnia porzucona przez mężczyznę zgasła lądując w małej kałuży na wpół już zamarzniętej, pogrążając wszystko w ciemności. W końcu głośne plasknięcie ciała o mokrą ziemię wywołało jakąś reakcję.

-Mein Gott. Co ty zrobiłeś? - Gilbert doczołgał się do zwłok stękając z powodu złamanego nadgarstka i kilku palców. Złapał go za ramię i odwrócił go na plecy ukazując dziurę w policzku blondyna, krew powoli sączyła się po jego włosach i spływała na pierwsze płatki śniegu leżące na ziemi.

-Zawiodłeś mnie, znasz go przecież najlepiej. - Patrzył jak białowłosy zdrową ręką łapie za rękojeść szpady i wyciąga ją z ciała Feliksa. - Upewniłem się tylko, że nie spróbuje odzyskać czegoś, co nie należy już do niego. Jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy, to możecie go zabrać, towarzyszu – wycedził przez zęby. - Na wschód od tego miejsca jest rzeka, powodzenia.

Dosiadł swojego konia, do którego doczepiony był mały wóz i gestem dłoni nakazał zrobić to samo blademu Austrii. Odjechał w końcu nucąc pod nosem rosyjską pieśń. Prusy został sam, pogrążony w ciemności miał wrażenie wciągania do bezdennej otchłani, gładził czoło Polski odgarniając kosmyki na bok.

-Co ja zrobiłem? - spytał chowając twarz w rękawie, wytarł szybko zimny pot spływający po czole i podniósł delikatnie ciało Feliksa.

Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wskazaną przez Rosjanina przygryzając wargę z bólu. Po przejściu sporego kawałka lasu, podpierając się o niemal każde drzewo, przeklinając przy tym siarczyście, dotarł do rzeki. Przyglądał się przez chwilę zimnej toni, po czym włożył martwe ciało do lodowatej wody."

Podrzucił lekko nieprzytomnego chłopaka, by poprawić chwyt i ruszył w stronę posiadłości.

-Zależy ci – mruknął i ziewnął. - Dobranoc.

-Żadne dobranoc chuda wszo. - Z trudem wszedł po schodach poprawiając i podrzucając mężczyznę niczym szmacianą lalkę. - Cofam, jednak jesteś ciężki.

Trochę mu zajęło dotarcie do najbliższego pokoju gościnnego, rzucił śpiącego na łóżko i patrzył przez chwilę wyczekując jakiegoś ruchu klatki piersiowej. Gdy upewnił się, że ich gość nadal oddycha, pochylił się lekko nad jego głową. Dotknął lekko policzka Polaka przejeżdżając palcami od skroni do szyi.

-Jak ty to robisz? Zawsze wracasz – szepnął, chłopak poruszył się nagle.

-Jak feniks z popiołów – mruknął obracając się na bok i wtulając w poduszkę.

Gilbert wyprostował się i zabrał szybko dłoń czerwony na twarzy, wyszedł z pokoju brutalnie zatrzaskując drzwi. Oparty o ścianę walczył z samym sobą, odejść i udawać, że nic go to nie obchodzi, albo wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie chciał mieszać się w sprawy polityczne Polski, coś jednak trzymało go za wnętrzności i ściskało. Spojrzał w sufit i przewrócił oczami.

-Co by zrobił Prusy? - spytał cicho i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wielkiego mocarstwa.

Zaczął biec, miał wrażenie, że korytarz dłuży się w nieskończoność, jak w jakimś śnie, w którym nie można dobiec do swojego celu. Zdyszany zatrzymał się w końcu przed drzwiami młodszego Niemca, były lekko uchylone skąd sączyło się słabe światło lampki biurowej. Stanął w przejściu i przyglądał się przez chwilę bratu siedzącemu, niemal leżącemu na biurku i studiującemu dokumenty.

-Zachód? - Zapukał we framugę zwracając na siebie uwagę. - powiesz mi co się tu dzieje?

-Mówiłem ci już. - Zdjął okulary i zaczął masować nasadę nosa. - Polska jest teraz w nędznym stanie gospodarczym – zaczął powoli i spojrzał na białowłosego. - Ta unia wspomoże naszego sąsiada, a jednocześnie stanie się zależny od władzy niemieckiej.

-Nie chrzań! - krzyknął Prusy uderzając pięścią w biurko rozrzucając starannie poukładane ołówki po blacie. - Właśnie zaniosłem nieprzytomnego Feliksa do pokoju, ale wcześniej powiedział coś ciekawego. Okłamujesz mnie. - Chwycił najbliższy dokument i odsunął się od brata na tyle daleko, by ten nie mógł od razu mu go odebrać. - Powiedz mi tak szczerze bracie, jego prezydent wie? - Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź. - Inaczej, nasz Kanclerz wie?

Ludwig odwrócił wzrok i patrzył przez okno nieobecnym wzrokiem.

-Jeszcze to negocjuję.

-Negocjujesz? - prychnął i zmierzwił włosy, Ludwig wiedział, że ten gest nie oznacza nic dobrego. - Jutro odeślesz Feliksa do domu – powiedział spokojnie, Niemiec otworzył szybko usta lecz starszy z braci nie miał zamiaru dać mu szansy głosu. - A mnie razem z nim.

-Co chcesz zrobić?

-Naprawić to co wy chcecie zepsuć – odpowiedział spokojnie i oddał papier blondynowi.

-Feliks został odsunięty od władzy, nawet on sam nie wie co dzieje się w państwie. - Zaczął tłumaczyć lecz Gilbert już go nie słuchał.

-On umiera – powiedział po chwili namysłu. - Przed NRD byłem w podobnej sytuacji, nie powinno mnie tu być. Sądząc po jego stanie nie zostało mu wiele czasu, ale znam go wystarczająco długo i wiem, że nie zniknie tak łatwo.

-Czemu tak bardzo ci zależy?

-He? Uwzięliście się? - mruknął i ułożył długopisy i ołówki w równy rządek, poklepał brata po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. - Idź spać bo będziesz wyglądał jak nieszczęście.

-Gilbercie – zaczął odwracając się do brata stojącego już przy wyjściu. - Wytłumacz mi proszę, dlaczego tak bardzo się nienawidzicie?

-To długa i nudna historia – opowiedział smutno wychodząc z pokoju.

„W murach zamku było dosyć niespokojnie, cały dwór mówił tylko o nadchodzących gościach. Drobny blondyn przechadzał się po swojej komnacie utrudniając w ten sposób doczepienie krótkiej peleryny do stroju. Młoda dziewczyna stała z wyciągniętymi dłońmi trzymając czerwony materiał. Chłopak podszedł w końcu do niej wyrywając jej z rąk pelerynę narzucając ją na ramiona, dosyć sprawnie złączył ze sobą klamry i wrócił do swojego szlaku. Nie zauważył kiedy służąca ukłoniła się i wyszła z jego komnaty, tak samo jak nie widział kiedy do środka wszedł władca.

-Feliksie, już czas – powiedział władczo i położył rękę na ramieniu Polski.

-Nie idę – burknął i nadął policzki. - Nie będę go witał.

-Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – warknął mężczyzna patrząc groźnie na personifikację.

-Zrobił to specjalnie, nie chcę go tu.

Już dawno wiedział, że to się tak zakończy, ostrzegał ale nikt go nie słuchał. Nie miał ochoty płaszczyć się przed nikim, zwłaszcza przed swoim sąsiadem, który był wrzodem na dupie Polan od zarania dziejów. Przez małe okienka doszedł go dźwięk kopyt ciężko podkutych koni i, mógł niemal przysiąc, że jego śmiech. Wyszedł z komnaty i zanim doszedł do sali tronowej goście już znajdowali się w środku. Wszyscy mieli na sobie białe płaszcze z krzyżami, na kilku były czerwone, a na reszcie czarne. Feliks przełknął ślinę i zaczął wypatrywać gościa honorowego.

-Witam w zamku – powiedział lekko drżącym głosem, cicho, jakby te słowa nie chciały wychodzić z jego gardła.

Straż odsunęła się od swojego pana i Polska mógł teraz wyraźnie zobaczyć złoty krzyż na pelerynie białowłosego osobnika. Prus uśmiechnął się do gospodarza i odchylając lekko poły materiału pokazał chłopakowi swój oręż. Ta prosta groźba była jednak bardzo skuteczna. Polak skulił się lekko, a jego reakcja wywołała nieprzyjemny chichot wśród Krzyżaków. Do uszu Feliksa dobiegły niewyraźne słowa w gardłowym języku północnego sąsiada. Stał w wejściu czując się jak intruz we własnym domu. W końcu, po chwili, która zdawała się wiecznością dla przerażonego blondyna, do sali wszedł Król Polski. Gilbert podszedł wtedy do chłopaka patrząc na niego z lekką odrazą, pochylił się lekko nad swoją ofiarą i wyszczerzył zęby.

-Witaj Polsko, przybyłem wziąć to co moje."

Obudził się nagle wyciągając ręce w powietrze, nie chciał pamiętać, a już stanowczo nie chciał o tym śnić. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i przetarł oczy leniwie spoglądając na ledwo wyłaniające się zza drzew słońce. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, nie poznawał go, to na pewno nie był pokój, w którym Elizaveta umieściła go wczorajszego wieczora. Nie był pewny czy znajduje się nadal w posiadłości Austrii. Ostrożnie wyszedł na korytarz szukając jakiejś żywej duszy, kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć gdzie jest i co ma robić. Czuł się źle, w gardle czuł straszny ucisk, z trudem łapał oddech. W końcu zobaczył nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka Owczarka niemieckiego, który przystanął i przechylając głowę przyglądał się blondynowi z zaciekawieniem.

-Berlitz, gdzie jest twój pan? - spytał czworonoga.

Pies szczeknął głośno i warknął w stronę Polaka.

-No już, won. - Zza zakrętu wyłonił się Prusy. - Wracasz do domu – powiedział spokojnie.

Chłopak potrzebował chwili aby przyswoić sobie słowa albinosa, spojrzał pytająco na Gilberta, który stał z poważną miną, nieczęsto można było zobaczyć go z tym wyrazem, lecz Feliks wiedział co to oznacza.

-Jak to?

-Nie pozwolę by mój brat wplątał się w twoje konflikty. Odsyłamy cię do Polski.

Nogi blondyna ugięły się pod ciężarem ciała, uderzył kolanami w podłogę i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Nie chciał wzbudzać w nikim poczucia winy i współczucia, po prostu nie wiedział, co teraz zrobić.


	3. Chapter 3

Najpierw parę słów od autora... czyliiiiiiii mnie :3

Chapter II:

Ok, małe wyjaśnienia. Kiedyś, gdzieś przeczytałam, że Gilbert ma swojego psa, jamnika, którego nazwał Wurst (czy jakoś tak) po polsku to trochę jak Serdel.

Wspomnienia nie są tu umieszczone przypadkiem, tylko jeszcze nie wiem co z nimi zrobię XD Przepraszam.  
Nie, tak na prawdę, to są dwa okresy, w których Polska i Prusy mieli ze sobą najbardziej napięte stosunki.

Pierwszy to I rozbiór Polski, a drugi to powstanie Państwa Zakonu Krzyżackiego (tak mniej więcej, bo historia z tamtego okresu jest bardzo trudna do ogarnięcia i pomieszana).

I Chapter III

Kolejna dawka historii, proszę się na niej nie wzorować, to moja luźna interpretacja:

1\. Unia w Krewie 14 sierpnia 1385r. Czyli dokument dotyczący zawarcia małżeństwa przez Jadwigę Andegaweńską z Jagiełłą w 1386r.

2\. Okres pomiędzy Hołdem Pruskim (1525 r.) a Potopem szwedzkim (1655 r.). Choć nie do końca, bo Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie dołączyło do Polski w 1657 roku. Więc początek to rozmyślania Gilberta na temat tamtych czasów, a powrót Polski to dołączenie HRE.

Przy okazji, Czechy - Joszko, znalazłam na internecie (wujek Google) jakieś jego szkice, nie zrobione przez Himaruye, ale ten mi się spodobał, imię, to czeskie imię, chyba, nie wiem. Znam jednego Czecha z takim imieniem, więc to chyba nie przeszkadza. (Nie znam osobiście żadnego Feliksa, więc to coś mówi).

* * *

Droga dłużyła się w nieskończoność i zlewała w jedną, niewyraźną całość. Jedynie postoje na granicach państw były jakąś odskocznią od nudnej jazdy i nadawały odrobinę barw w życie Feliksa. Mógł wyjść i rozprostować nogi i nie siedzieć obok Gilberta, chociaż ten po przekroczeniu granicy Czesko-polskiej nie spuszczał z niego czujnego wzroku czerwonych tęczówek. Tęsknił za swoim autkiem, które zostało wywiezione przez białowłosego Bóg wie gdzie i nie szczędził przy tym docinek w stronę jego ukochanego samochodu. Siedział teraz w ekskluzywnym Mercedesie i gapił się przez okno, bał się cokolwiek w nim ruszyć, wszystko wyglądało na drogie. Brązowa skóra, a przynajmniej tak się Polakowi wydawało, drewniane wykończenia i pełen komputer pokładowy. Nawet szyby nie mógł opuścić bez hasła, które Gilbert wpisywał w telefon. W środku, oprócz metalowego zespołu puszczonego z radia, nie było słychać nic, ani silnika, ani innych samochodów, nawet rozmowy czy pojedynczych słów wypowiadanych przez któregokolwiek z nich. Nie rozmawiali w środku, bawili się w przepychanki słowne dopiero na parkingu czy barze, w którym Feliks został zmuszony aby zjeść, nie szczędząc przy tym kąśliwych uwag. Gilbert stukał palcami w kierownicę naśladując riffy gitarowe i rozglądał się za jakimś zjazdem, Feliksa już nawet nie obchodziło jakim, znał tą okolicę, byli już po Warszawą i dopiero teraz zaczął martwić się co zrobić z niechcianym gościem. Nie chciał wracać do swojego mieszkania, które zdawało się małym więzieniem, a już na pewno nie chciał pokazywać sąsiadowi jak mieszka, ale będzie musiał Prusaka gdzieś przenocować. Feliks zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o szybę, czuł jej chłód i pogrążył się w marzeniach. Z tego stanu wyrwała go dłoń Prusaka sięgająca do schowka.

-Pobudka księżniczko. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc nieprzytomny wzrok Feliksa.

-Czego? - warknął ponownie usadawiając się do spania.

-Jesteśmy, wstawaj. - Pociągnął blondyna za kosmyk co wywołało lawinę polskich przekleństw.

-Co? Skąd...

Prusy wzruszył ramionami i wysiadł z samochodu. Feliks nie ruszył się dopóki Gilbert nie zapukał w szybę po jego stronie, mówił coś ale słowa nie docierały do polskich uszu, choć mógł przysiąc, że albinos zaklął siarczyście pod nosem. Po chwili otworzył drzwi, a Polska wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Czego się śmiejesz pchło? - zapytał wściekły i złapał chłopaka za nadgarstek ciągnąc w swoją stronę, co uniemożliwił mu pas bezpieczeństwa.

-Bo lubię jak się złościsz. - Słowa te zaskoczyły ich obu, Prusak puścił dłoń Feliksa i opuścił głowę, aby Polska nie zobaczył rumieńca, który wykwitł na jego twarzy.

-Ja lubię jak siedzisz cicho – mruknął i zbliżył twarz do policzków chłopaka, jego ciepły oddech sprawił, że Polak przybrał barwy swojej flagi.

-Twoja twarz jest totalnie za blisko. - Machnął dłonią odpychając mężczyznę. - Co ty robisz?

-Pas ci odpinam kanalio. - Złapał się za policzek, na którym widać było słaby odcisk dłoni Polaka. - Wysiadaj.

Podniósł walizkę z chodnika i wszedł do kamienicy mijając wścibską sąsiadkę, która pod pretekstem wyprowadzenia pieska stała teraz na schodach i z uśmiechem witała przybyłych. Feliks przystanął przy niej i zaczął wypytywać o, według Prusaka, polskie pierdoły spoglądając ukradkiem na białowłosego z wrednym uśmiechem w kącikach ust.

-Klucze – mruknął podchodząc do chłopaka i zabierając jego torbę.

-Co? - Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Daj mi klucze do mieszkania.

Polska pogrzebał chwilę w kieszeni wyciągając opakowanie czeskiej gumy i pęk kluczy, ku uciesze staruszki podał je mężczyźnie, który szybko zniknął w klatce schodowej, by po chwili wyskoczyć z niej bez bagażu.

-Gdzie leziesz? - spytał Polak patrząc podejrzliwie na swojego gościa.

-Do baru, a gdzie? Zanim się z tobą zestarzeję. - Uśmiechnął się pokazując cały rząd zębów. - Może wyrwę jakąś laskę?

-Co ze ślubami? - zadrwił blondyn.

-Jestem luteraninem pacanie. - Rzucił klucze do właściciela. - Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją kochanie.

Feliks stał przez chwilę, a jego twarz powoli przybierała kolor tła dla Orła białego, odwrócił się w stronę sąsiadki burcząc pod nosem jakieś przeprosiny nie omijając cichych przezwisk dla albinosa.

-Nie martw się kochaneczku, jak kocha to wróci – powiedziała po chwili ciszy i pociągnęła swojego Yorka po chodniku.

-On zawsze wraca – mruknął cicho i schował się w ciemnościach klatki schodowej.

„Słońce ogrzewało gmach kościoła choć w środku wciąż było zimno, przez otwarte drzwi wpadał gwar runku. Przed ołtarzem klęczał drobny blondyn i, choć msza już się zakończyła, wciąż modlił się patrząc tępym wzrokiem na krzyż. Wszyscy honorowi goście opuścili już budynek pozostawiając w nim jedynie personifikacje swoich krajów. Litwin stojący w przejściu mierzył wzrokiem postać Polski, westchnął w końcu i spojrzał na rynek, jego wzrok napotkał białego konia z insygniami krzyżackimi. Zaciekawiony rozejrzał się po okolicy, mógł niemal przysiąc, że w tłumie gapiów zobaczył białe włosy, tak bardzo charakterystyczne w tych czasach, choć nikt nie zwrócił na mężczyznę uwagi. Zamknął drzwi i zbliżył się powoli do Polaka, który położył teraz głowę na zaciśniętych pięściach poruszając ustami w niemej modlitwie, wyglądał jakby z całych sił walczył by nie zapłakać. Toris patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, powoli ukląkł obok niego kładąc dłonie na ołtarzu.

-Teraz będzie inaczej – powiedział gdy chłopak przeżegnał się.

-Chyba tak – mruknął.

Unikał wzroku bruneta, jego zimne, niebieskie oczy przyprawiały Feliksa o dreszcz i nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić w racjonalny sposób, jedna część krzyczała aby uciekał, lecz druga kazała mu wtulić się w szaty chłopaka. Nie miał przecież powodów do zmartwień, tak zapewniała go królowa. Miękka dłoń musnęła policzek Polski i Toris przyciągnął go do siebie.

-Teraz będzie inaczej – powtórzył spoglądając w zielone oczy.

Złożył miękki pocałunek na ustach Polski gładząc kciukiem jego policzek. Usłyszeli głuchy łoskot upadającego świecznika, blondyn odepchnął się szybko od Litwina i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

-Nie uciekniesz mi, jesteś mój – szepnął i uśmiechnął się odwracając do stojącego za kolumną Gilberta."

Mieszkanie Polaka nie było jakimś ósmym cudem świata, ani nawet Polski. Mała kuchnia połączona z przedpokojem i salonem mieszczącym małą kanapę i kwiatka w doniczce stojącego na jednej z półek meblościanki. Brak telewizora i radia rekompensował licznymi książkami, perełkami polskiej literatury. Spore okno wychodzące na gołębnik stojący na dachu sąsiedniego budynku przyciągał oko. Feliks siedział skulony na kanapie tuląc kubek z herbatą i patrzył na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Nogi przykryte miał kołdrą, którą przygotował dla swojego gościa. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, co powodowało ciche pobrzękiwanie łyżeczki o porcelanę, nie z zimna, ze strachu. Nie mógł się też przyznać przed samym sobą, że bał się o Gilberta, a może bardziej jego pomysłu, który zrodził się w chwili wjechania do stolicy. Cicho liczył sekundy, minuty, a teraz już godziny. Przetarł oczy i ziewnął głośno, miał nadzieję, że obudził tym sąsiadów. Nic innego w Polsce tak nie działa, jak osiedlowy monitoring w postaci staruszki z kotem. Podskoczył gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, uradowany wygrzebał się spod kołdry i rozlewając herbatę po dywanie pobiegł do drzwi. Otworzył je szybko, chciał nakrzyczeć, uderzyć, ale zaciśnięta pięść nie ruszył się, a głos uwiązł w gardle. Przed nim stał nie albinos, a wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna o brązowych włosach.

-Toris? - spytał zdając sobie sprawę, że patrzy na niego z otwartymi ustami. - Co ty tu robisz?

-Słyszałeś już? - Wprosił się do środka przez uchylone drzwi. - Ivan wie o twoich kłopotach, wszyscy Słowianie już o tym mówią.

-I co z tego? - Skrzyżował dłonie na piersi. - Dlaczego nagle ci zależy? Dałeś mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz mnie już znać.

-Feliksie – szepnął zbliżając się do chłopaka. - Zawsze mi zależało i nigdy nie przestało. Tylko, Ivan...

-Nie rozumiem – przerwał mu. - Wolałeś podkulić ogon i grzać się w Rosji zamiast... - Zamilkł, podobne słowa usłyszał od Gilberta i nagle znów zaczęło mu go brakować. - Przepraszam. Napijesz się kawy?

Wprowadził gościa głębiej do mieszkania i postawił pusty kubek na wąskim blacie. Stawiając czajnik na palnik przyglądał się jak Litwin siada na kanapie, jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Feliks był pewien, że pobyt w domu Rosji zmieniły Litwę nie do poznania, dawniej miły i uśmiechnięty chłopak, teraz zdawał się kukłą bez emocji, zimnym i okrutnym posągiem. Nadal był przystojny i Polska nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie kochał go już. Przez wszystkie lata czekał i miał nadzieję, czekał na wspomnienie. Teraz miał pewność, wolał żyć wspomnieniami, ale czy to pozwalało mu istnieć?

„W zamku, pomimo wysokiej temperatury na zewnątrz, było przyjemnie chłodno. Prusy wędrował po korytarzach spokojnym krokiem ubrany w czarną sutannę i mucet, na którym Polska nakazał wyszyć dwa krzyżackie krzyże. Z dumą obnosił się z tym strojem choć wciąż przydeptywał dół szaty. Dostał go osobiście od Feliksa, który przyjął go do swego domu z otwartymi ramionami, znowu. Czasem spędzali wieczory czytając stare księgi, które Polska chował w każdym zakamarku zamku, czasem chodzili na polowanie, wracając z pustymi rękoma. Kłócili się wtedy o to kto ma zabić zwierzynę, dopóki ta im nie uciekła. Wzruszając ramionami wracali za mury i każdy wracał do swoich zadań. Litwin odsyłał wtedy Prusy do klasztoru, gdzie pomagał przy mszach dla szlachty, a sam zabierał Polskę ze sobą i potrafili nie widzieć się przez tygodnie lub nawet miesiące. Teraz Gilbert szukał blond czupryny w niemal każdych drzwiach, brakowało mu wytykanych porażek i tego, że sam mógł mu wyrzucić kilka sprawnych bitew, w których skopał mu tyłek. W oddali zobaczył zbliżającego się Torisa, przyśpieszył więc kroku by ten nie mógł zniknąć mu w najbliższej komnacie.

-Gdzie jest Feliks? - zapytał lecz Litwin zignorował go i niemal tuląc się do ściany spróbował go ominąć. - Hej, mówię do ciebie!

-Nie dotykaj mnie! - Odepchnął dłoń Prus.

-Gdzie jest Feliks? - ponowił pytanie i wbił wzrok w Torisa, nie skulił się tak jak robili to inni.

-Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu. - Jesteśmy małżeństwem ale nie muszę za nim łazić.

Gilbert prychnął głośno i odepchnął mężczyznę na ścianę odchodząc dalej.

-Zakochany bęcwał – warknął cicho, przeklinając głupotę Polski, nie ufał Litwie od początku i nie krył się z niechęcią do bruneta nawet przy Feliksie, co często było komentowane w nieporadny sposób przez blondyna, a co potem prowadziło do kłótni i małych bitew na jedzenie czy błoto.

-Gilbert! - Usłyszał za sobą, odwrócił się szybko, w samą porę by złapać pędzącego w jego stronę Polaka, który z dużą siłą zwalił go z nóg. Prusy próbował złapać oddech, ale wciąż trzymał leżącego na nim i dyszącego Feliksa. - Gratuluję – wyrzucił z siebie próbując wstać.

-Czego? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

-Toris ci jeszcze nie powiedział? Miał to zrobić gdy mnie nie było. - Wyrzucał z siebie słowa z zawrotną szybkością gestykulując przy tym żywo. - Znieśli ci celibat – powiedział w końcu i nastała cisza.

-Po co? - Nie rozumiał. - Jeśli to żart, to obiecuję ci wszo, że pożałujesz.

Polska pokręcił energicznie głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko pomagając mu wstać.

-Nie cieszysz się? - zapytał po chwili ze smutną miną.

-Chyba tak, jeszcze nie wiem.

-Dziwny jesteś. - Polska zaśmiał się głośno i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. - Dobra, a teraz druga niespodzianka...

-Mam się bać? - Spojrzał drwiąco na blondyna walcząc ze sobą by nie poprawić mu ostatniego kosmyka, który zawinął się za uchem. - Dawaj bo się zestarzeję. - Pośpieszył chłopaka.

-Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie zgodził się nam pomóc w walce ze Szwecją. - Rozłożył ręce i przybrał minę debila. - Czy to nie wspaniała nowina? Będziesz miał szansę spotkać się z bratem.

-Chryste, Feliks! - krzyknął. - To cudowne.

Przytulił do siebie Polaka, który zaśmiał się i odwzajemnił uścisk po przyjacielsku."

Przy małym stoliku siedziała całkiem spora grupka mężczyzn, gnieździli się na stołkach stykając się ramionami i wciąż wznosili toast podnosząc kufle z piwem ku górze. W samym centrum zainteresowania znajdował się Prusy rysując coś zawzięcie na serwetce. Najwyższy z bandy zamówił kolejną deskę z piwem, a gdy Gilbert sięgnął po kolejny arkusz do swojego szkicu, jego towarzysze znów podnieśli ręce do góry krzycząc pozdrowienia i błogosławiąc swe rodziny. W małym telewizorku umieszczonym pod sufitem baru leciał mecz Polska – ktoś... mało ważny. Nie chcieli zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi więc każdy gol Polaków oblewali kolejnym kuflem piwa i okrzykami. Obok stosiku zarysowanych serwetek stała miseczka z orzeszkami, z której, pomimo zawartości, niektórzy z towarzyszy zrobili sobie popielniczkę, ku niezadowoleniu Gilberta, który miał ochotę na słoną przekąskę. W końcu odsunął się od stolika i wstał rozglądając się po towarzyszach, którzy porozumiewawczo kiwnęli głowami i każdy z nich wziął po jednym planie. Wychodzili pojedynczo, nikt nie zauważył ani nie zdziwił się gdy w kącie został jedynie albinos, powoli sącząc swoje piwo i wysoki brunet o lekko rozczochranych, krótkich włosach. Zielone oczy przyglądały się poczynaniom Prusaka z zawziętością godną Słowian.

-Myślisz, że się uda? - spytał gdy kufel uderzył z łoskotem o stolik, a Prusy zaszczycił go spojrzeniem.

-Musi się udać – powiedział spokojnie oceniając stan swojej trzeźwości próbując dojrzeć tarczę do rzutek, niechętnie przyznał, że nie byłby w stanie trafić do niej nawet jakby miał ją przed nosem. - Dzięki za kilku szpiegów. - Odwrócił się w stronę telewizora, w którym leciały teraz komentarze dotyczące meczu. - Joszko, poprzedzając twoje pytanie, wiem do czego jest zdolny Ivan.

-Ja... - westchnął ciężko. - No dobra, chciałem spytać. - Uśmiechnął się słabo. - Tylko trochę się zmienił.

-Zaczął hodować rybki i nadaje im imiona? - zadrwił bawiąc się żelaznym krzyżem, który zawsze nosi przy sobie. - On nigdy się nie zmieni, chyba, że na gorsze. - Wstał chwiejnym krokiem od stołu. - Cóż, pozdrów siostrę.

-Słowację? - Prychnął. - Wciąż mnie nienawidzi.

-Też miałbym cię dość i ogłosił niepodległość – zaśmiał się i machnął dłonią do Czecha, który kiwnął tylko głową i zgasił papierosa w orzeszkach. - A tak na poważnie, Feliks da radę, on zawsze wraca.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chowając krzyż pod koszulę wyszedł w zimną noc.


	4. Chapter 4

Okej... W miarę uporządkowane. Ugh... znaczy się, opowiadanie jest również publikowane na moim DevianArt'cie i zapomniałam, że tu nie było.

Kolejna dawka historii:

Cóż, po pierwsze:

W końcu moje historyczne historyjki są chronologiczne, to znaczy, że są po kolei. Jest to krótki okres przed powstaniem Królestwa Polskiego. Czyli moment gdy Austro-Wegry oraz Prusy ogłosiły ponowne powstanie Państwa Polskiego. (może mieli wyrzuty sumienia? Albo dosyć Polaków wychodzących ze ścieków i psujących ich zabawki... Nie wiem... Nie pamiętam)

* * *

Ulice skąpane w półmroku i światłach lamp ulicznych, nikt normalny nie odważyłby się iść drogą, którą obrał sobie Prusy. Czuł, że jest obserwowany, odkąd wjechali do Polski, miał wrażenie świdrującego wzroku fioletowych oczu skierowanych wprost na niego. Rządne krwi źrenice zwężały się i Gilbert nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia śmiertelnego zagrożenia, które ciążyło nad nim jak mgła i powoli otaczała jego osobę. Odwrócił się powoli, wypite procenty wciąż krążyły w jego krwiobiegu i nie mógł skupić się kobiecie stojącej po drugiej stronie ulicy, lekko w cieniu.

-Cholera – mruknął ruszając dalej i wygrzebując telefon z bluzy, wraz z wizytówką jakieś knajpy, kartonik rzucił na ziemię i wystukał szybkiego sms'a wybierając pierwszy numer, na którym widniało niemieckie nazwisko. - Chcesz mnie, to musisz najpierw mnie złapać! - krzyknął do intruza.  
Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie i weszła w światło latarni, Prusak mógł teraz skupić się na długich platynowych włosach i oczach o kolorze zamarzniętego oceanu. Pokręciła powoli głową i odeszła. Gilbert przełknął głośno ślinę i pogładził palcami szyję zatrzymując dłoń przy krtani.  
-Wiesz towarzyszu, trochę mi przeszkadzacie. - Usłyszał za sobą i odwrócił się gwałtownie, w głowie miał wir niepozwalający mu złapać równowagi i niemal wpadł w rozpostarte ramiona Rosjanina. - Nie na rękę mi twój pobyt w Polsce. - Zaśmiał się, niewinnie, jak dziecko, w dość przerażający sposób dla kogoś kto znał go wystarczająco długo.  
-Ivan, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co Natalia taka markotna? - zażartował uśmiechając się, przy okazji szukając drogi ucieczki.  
-Oj, nie ładnie tak dokuczać. - Przez chwilę wyglądał na zmartwionego, by znów się uśmiechnąć, tym razem inaczej. Był to uśmiech dobrze znany wszystkim wrogom Rosji, zarezerwowany jedynie dla trupów, po których Ivan stąpał miażdżąc im kości. - Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego, przecież dobrze się bawiliśmy razem.  
Gilbert pamiętał, i wiedział. Blizny, które miały na sobie wszystkie ofiary tego okrutnego państwa zdobiły ciała i dusze, gotowe by w każdej chwili się otworzyć i przypomnieć jak świetnie Ivan potrafi zabić nudę. Ciężka dłoń Rosjanina spoczęła na ramieniu Prusaka prowadząc go w, jak się zdawało Gilbertowi, losowym kierunku.  
-Czemu zawdzięczam wizytę diabła? - spytał podejrzliwie spoglądając na uśmiechniętą twarz mężczyzny.  
-Uważaj Gilbercie, psujesz moje plany. - Patrzył przed siebie, nie wyglądał jakby porównywanie go do piekła uwłaczało jego czci. - Wiesz co dzieje się z ludźmi niszczącymi moje plany. - Gilbert wiedział, za dobrze, syknął gdy palce Ivana wbiły mu się w bark. - Znikniesz, sam albo z moją pomocą, jak wolisz.  
-Feliks to nie byle chuchro, poradzi sobie nawet be ze mnie, wiele razy splunął ci w twarz.  
-Owszem i teraz odbiorę to co powinno być moje, a ty będziesz na to patrzeć. - Spojrzał w niebo. - Może z fotela u twojego braciszka.  
-Ludwiga w to nie mieszaj – warknął odpychając Rosjanina od siebie i wpadł na kamienną poręcz schodów podtrzymując się by nie upaść.  
-To może zawrzemy mały układ? Jak za dawnych czasów? - Uśmiechnął się niewinnie.  
-Wiesz, źle wychodzę na układach z tobą – powiedział spokojnie i spojrzał na samochód stojący za mężczyzną, swój samochód.  
-Masz czas do jutra. Powiedz swej lubej, że się rozmyśliłeś i grzecznie wrócisz do domu, może do Austrii albo...  
-Zamknij się! - krzyknął wprawiając w osłupienie Rosję, który przybrał minę niezadowolonego dziecka i zbliżył się do białowłosego nachylając się nad nim.  
-Gilbercie, ja wiem wszystko, mam oczy wszędzie i nie lubię jak mi robactwo łazi po moim terenie.  
Odwrócił się i odszedł zostawiając Prusy z walącym sercem, ledwo trzymającego się na nogach. Zastanawiał się nad słowami Ivana, a przerażenie odbierało mu zdolność myślenia gdy pomyślał o swoich towarzyszach i Czechu, który obiecał pomóc kuzynowi, bał się, że Rosjanin już wie o jego planie. Wziął głęboki wdech i wbiegł po schodach na samą górę, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie Polski. Głośnym kopniakiem otworzył drzwi i wpadł do środka.  
-Kochanie, wróciłem – oznajmił całemu domu, wiedział, że chłopak nie spał, światło zapalone w całej kawalerce skutecznie go w tym utwierdziło.  
-Idioto, gdzie byłeś? - krzyknął Feliks wstając zza blatu w kuchni i rzucił w gościa rulonem papierowych ręczników. - Oddawaj – warknął, gdy pocisk wylądował w dłoniach Prus.  
-Co ty robisz? - spytał podchodząc do klęczącego chłopaka.  
-Toris wylał kawę i...  
-Zaraz – przerwał – ten szmaciarz gdzieś tu jest?  
-Mi też miło cię...  
-Ej! - krzyknął. - Tobie to co najwyżej mogę zasadzić laczka w tyłek – wskazał na Feliksa – ale tego gnoja zamorduję z zimną krwią. - Zmierzył Litwina wzrokiem, zatrzymując się na chwilę na mokrej plamie na koszuli mężczyzny i lekko odsłoniętym torsie. - W co ty pogrywasz? - spytał.  
-Boże, Gilbert! - Feliks podszedł do nich szybko rozdzielając ich własnym ciałem. - Jesteś pijany? - wziął głęboki wdech i skrzywił się odwracając nos.  
-Może. - Zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Tak, na pewno jestem, ale to żadna przeszkoda.  
-Przykro mi Feliksie, ale nie jestem tu mile widziany. - Pocałował Polskę w policzek i pogładził nadgarstek, co sprawiło, że zawartość żołądka Gilberta chciała wyjść na zewnątrz. - Jutro porozmawiamy na spokojnie.  
Spojrzał na Prusy zimnym i pustym wzrokiem, a w kąciku ust pojawił się wredny uśmiech. Złapał kurtkę przewieszoną przez oparcie kanapy i wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Feliks stał patrząc za Torisem tęsknym wzrokiem, co wkurzało Prusaka jeszcze bardziej. W końcu potrząsnął głową i zacisnął pięści uderzając białowłosego w ramię, słabo, nie miał siły na zwalenie go z nóg, ani nawet na mocniejszy cios.  
-Jesteś okropny – powtarzał po krótkiej serii uderzeń. - Totalnie cię nienawidzę.  
Gilbert zamrugał kilka razy, próbując złapać ostrość widzenia na lamentującym Polaku i złapał go za ramiona unieruchamiając. Gdy poczuł jak mięśnie blondyna rozluźniają się owinął jedną rękę wokół jego pasa i obrócił się wywracając Feliksa na swoje posłanie.  
-Możesz mnie nienawidzić, ale zaufasz mi? - spytał kładąc głowę na piersi chłopaka.  
-Mam inne wyjście?  
-Nie – mruknął i zamknął oczy.  
„Smród gnijącego mięsa i wszechobecna ciemność rozrywały serca Polaków gnieżdżących się w podziemiach i kanałach. Prywatne lekcje języka i historii wykonywane przez drobnego blondyna z półprzytomnym wzrokiem i opatrunkiem przesiąkniętym krwią spod którego wystawał mały skrawek zagojonej skóry o ciemnym ubarwieniu i podłużna blizna tuż za uchem. Włosy niechlujnie ścięte, sięgające jedynie do linii szczęki, związane w równie paskudny kucyk, brudne od błota i tłuste, opadały pojedynczymi kosmykami na twarz barwiąc się na czerwono od bandaży. Chłopak opowiadał dzieje państwa Polskiego i choć jego lewa strona twarzy nie poruszała się jego słowa były nadal wyraźne i pewne. Zgromadzeni wsłuchiwali się w zwycięskie bitwy, które budziły w nich poczucie desperacji, która kazała im dążyć do walki z okupantami, a im większa wola walki w nich rosła oczy ich nauczyciela iskrzyły i przybierały żywą barwę. Jedynie te oczy wyróżniały się od bladej skóry i sińców, tylko one były żywe. Skończył mówić lecz jego słuchacze wciąż siedzieli w osłupieniu, w oczekiwaniu. Polska uśmiechnął się słabo i z pomocą drewnianej kuli wstał ze starego krzesła. Idąc do małego pokoju, w którym zwykle chował się przed ludźmi, słyszał najnowsze wiadomości dotyczące powstania, które Polacy misternie planowali. Wszyscy zamilkli gdy w tunelach kanałów rozległ się dźwięk odsuwanego wieka. W końcu kroki, pośpieszne i nieregularne.  
-Znaleźli naszych, na wschodzie – wyrzucił z siebie przybysz.  
Polska słuchał i starał się uwierzyć, zdania wypowiadane przez mężczyznę przestały mieć znaczenie, gdy tylko wypowiedział jedną istotną informację. Czerwonooki szatan. Feliks wiedział, znał i nienawidził całym swym obolałym i zranionym sercem. Nie panował nad swoim ciałem gdy otrzymał Browning'a, jak również nie wiedział co robi gdy odrzucając kulę ruszył na pomoc swoim ludziom. To była głupia zasadzka i czuł to od początku. Przyparty do muru przez pruskiego oficera patrzył w oczy diabła, modląc się cicho. Gilbert patrzył i nie wierzył, w głębi serca skakał uradowany jak dziecko, ale zachowując zimną obojętność zatracił się patrząc w zielone oczy personifikacji.  
-Zamknąć te szczury w klatce – rozkazał – ale tego zostawcie mi.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się groźny uśmiech i chwycił Feliksa za nadgarstek ciągnąc brutalnie, nie pozwalając mu na złapanie równowagi, do samochodu. Wrzucił go na tylne siedzenie i odjechał."  
Wiele państw wiedziało, że nie łatwo jest zaskoczyć wschodnie mocarstwo. Jednak Rosja siedział teraz przed biurkiem z niezdradzającą nic miną i przeglądał nagrania z kamer. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak komuś udało się wejść do jego apartamentu bez włączenia alarmu. W dłoni ściskał kartkę, którą przyczepiono mu do drzwi. Szybki rysunek kurczaczka w koronie, mrugający do Ivana w drwiący sposób. Wiedział, że nie powinien lekceważyć Prusaka i chęć zamordowania mężczyzny wzrastała z każdą obejrzaną minutą, jednak patrzył jak dwóch Niemców grzebie w jego cennych dokumentach, a jeden z nich ściąga kaptur pokazując swoją białą, rozczochraną fryzurę i wyciągnął telefon robiąc zdjęcia. Gdy skończył rozrzucił papiery po pokoju pokazując środkowy palec prosto do kamery. Kąciki ust Rosji uniosły się lekko ku górze.  
-Nie doceniłem naszego przeciwnika – powiedział opierając się o oparcie fotela, spojrzał na towarzysza zbierającego listy z podłogi. - Jak idzie ci z Feliksem?  
-Gdyby nie zjawił się Prusy ze swoimi podejrzeniami, już miałbym go pod sobą. - Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko kładąc plik papierów na biurku obok, niemal już pustej, butelki wódki.  
-Liczę na ciebie Torisie, jeśli zgodzi się dobrowolnie...  
-Nie sądzę, by dobrym rozwiązaniem było zostawiać go przy życiu – przerwał mu uprzejmie.  
-Co się stało z gorącą miłością, którą tak go darzyłeś? - Ivan uniósł brew zaciekawiony wlewając ostatnie mililitry alkoholu do swojej kawy.  
-Nigdy nie istniała – mruknął, ukłonił się Rosjaninowi i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
-Dziwne – zaczął powoli. - Feliks zawsze twierdził inaczej.  
Rzucił pustą butelkę w szachownicę stojącą pod oknem, na której Prusy ułożył spory stosik z czarnych pionków, gdzie na szczycie, starannie postawiony król okrążony był przez białych najeźdźców. Figury rozsypały się po podłodze mieszając się z pękniętym szkłem. Wściekły odepchnął się od blatu i spojrzał przez okno na pogrążoną, jeszcze, w spokoju Warszawę.  
„Na długim stole przykrytym białą, tanią serwetą leżały stare teczki, z których wysypywały się plany pałacu carskiego i tuneli ścieków. Austria przeglądał szyfry i drobno zapisane kartki poplamione krwią i niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami. Zastanawiał się dlaczego przynieśli to akurat do niego. Nie odmawia się rodzinie, a już na pewno nie Prusakowi, ale Roderich nie miał ochoty na łamanie sobie języka polskimi słowami. Poprawił zjeżdżające z nosa okulary i przeczesał włosy palcami. Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, otworzyły się powoli i do środka wślizgnęła się młoda dziewczyna, jej długie, brązowe włosy przewiązane były czarną wstążką, a zielone oczy wyrażały niezadowolenie.  
-Przyjechał – powiedziała niechętnie i skrzywiła się.  
-Gilbert? - Austria odwrócił się do żony i zdjął okulary przecierając kąciki oczu palcami. - Czego on znowu chce?  
-Nie ładnie kuzynie, trochę szacunku i wiary. - Wszedł do pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem ciągnąc ze sobą skulona postać.  
-Czy to jest... - Austria osunął się na krzesło, okulary wylądowały na podłodze z głuchym łoskotem.  
-Znalazłem go. - Zaśmiał się krótko. - Nadal masz wyrzuty sumienia?  
W pomieszczeniu rozległ się szaleńczy chichot Rodericha, który przerodził się w śmiech, prawdziwy, człowieka szczęśliwego, który pozbył się ogromnego ciężaru z umysłu i duszy. Węgierka patrzyła na szaleństwo męża, zerkając ukradkiem na Feliksa, który wyprostował się i patrzył na nich z wyższością godną Państwa Polskiego. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i wtuliła się w chłopaka. Polska stał sztywno, z jego twarzy nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji, choć po części była to zasługa twardego, partyzanckiego opatrunku. Wsadził palce między bandaże i zerwał je z twarzy ku przerażeniu Elizavety, która zasłoniła usta dłońmi. Kącik ust był już niemal zrośnięty, a długa blizna ciągnęła się od ust do lewego ucha, przerywana wciąż krwawiącą dziurą ukazującą kilka zębów. Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie krótkimi wdechami i cichym szlochem dziewczyny.  
-Co teraz? - zapytał zgromadzonych. - Zabijecie mnie? Znowu?  
-Jak to znowu? - Węgierka ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na Austrię. - Roderich?  
-Zamknij się i zostaw nas na chwilę – warknął brunet patrząc na swoje dłonie, kobieta dygnęła lekko i drżąc wybiegła z pokoju. - Feliksie. - Zwrócił się do blondyna, spojrzał na niego pełnym cierpienia wzrokiem. - Zniżyłbyś się do naszego poziomu? Zabijesz nas?  
-Jeśli mi zagrozicie...  
-Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach – warknął Prusy, jego wzrok, choć starał się z całych sił, wciąż kierował się na ranę. - A co jeśli pomożemy ci powstać?  
-Gdzie jest podstęp? - Zmrużył oczy i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
-Nie ma, uciszymy poczucie winy i pozbędziemy się Rosji z karku. - Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Austrię. - Kto by pomyślał, że jest tak ciężki.  
-Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? - Roderich wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Polski patrząc w pełne życia i nadziei oczy."  
W pokoju rozlegały się ciche jęki i postękiwania, gdzieś na podłodze porzucona koszula, a bluza niechlujnie przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła. Przez otwarte okno do środka wpadały poranne promienie słoneczne i ćwierkanie wróbli. Feliks leżał na brzegu rozłożonej kanapy i ściskał poduszkę śmiejąc się cicho z konającego Prusaka, który kac próbował zapić tanim, polskim piwem. Przysłowiowy klin nie działał jednak tak, jak powinien i Gilbert, szukając spodni, porozlewał zawartość puszki na stolik do kawy, ku niezadowoleniu gospodarza.  
-Jezu, nie śmiej się tak głośno, bo mi bębenki pękną – warknął ustawiając swój napój w pozycji pionowej aby przypadkiem nie wylać kolejnych mililitrów na telefon.  
-Mała to będzie strata. - Wytarł oczy, do których napłynęły łzy śmiechu i wtulił policzek w poduszkę. -Hej – zaczął cicho – Gilbert. Jeśli teraz umrę, to już na zawsze. Prawda?  
Prusy spojrzał na Polskę z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zamykał je i otwierał jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Utkwił w końcu wzrok w swoim bucie leżącym pod stolikiem i przytaknął. Nie wiedział, nikt tego nie wiedział, dlaczego Feliks wciąż wstawał i walczył, sam nie atakował. Bronił innych, nawet wrogów i szukał dobrych rozwiązań. Szukał dobra, nawet teraz, po wielu latach waśni, zdrad i nienawiści, odrzucił to wszystko i w imię starej przyjaźni zaufał mu, wpuścił do domu.  
-Wiesz, jeśli umrzesz to komu będę wypominać porażki? - Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na chłopaka. - Koniec z workiem treningowym? - prychnął. - Ani mi się śni. Przysięgam na Clausewitz'a, że wyciągnę cię z tego. - Wbił palec wskazujący w czoło blondyna. - I spłacę swój dług – dodał cicho, mając nadzieję, że Polak pochłonięty rozmasowywaniem czerwonej kropki nie usłyszał tego. - W sumie, Felek, masz jakichś ludzi? - Wyciągnął rękę by złapać telefon, siedział tak przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad możliwą odpowiedzią rozmówcy.  
-Może kilku, nie wiem – powiedział w końcu. - Wyłapują wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiam za często, więc większość uciekła. Tylko dzięki nim wiedziałem co się dzieje, a teraz...  
-Dlatego przyszedłeś z tym do Ludwiga? - Prusy zaskoczony wylewnością Polaka siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wyciągniętą ręką.  
-Coś nas łączy, oboje nie wiemy co się dzieje.  
-Tak. - Zerknął ukradkiem na chłopaka, kącik jego ust nieznacznie podniósł się ku górze. - Łączy nas coś jeszcze, oboje zadzieramy z Ivanem i nie wiemy kiedy przestać. - Złożył ręce jak do modlitwy co wywołało głuche klaśnięcie i wyrwało Feliksa z zamyślenia. - Bo tak jakby, wczoraj z Joszko, włamaliśmy się do jego apartamentu i mamy kilka dokumentów.  
-Co? - Zamrugał kilka razy, a jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona, zacisnął pięść na poduszce i zamachnął się. - Dlaczego wciągnąłeś w to Joszko? Idioto! - Wciąż uderzał go puchowym narzędziem, a z każdym ciosem jego siła słabła, by w końcu wybuchnąć płaczem wtulając się w ramię Prus, który czuł, że nigdy w pełni nie pozna Państwa Polskiego.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah!  
Nareszcie kolejna część, oczywiście powinnam się uczyć do egzaminu z prawa, ale wolę pisać opka z historii XD  
Cóż, życie...

Pro po historii, to troszeczkę dla was:  
Cóż, użyty Hołd Pruski, który był w 1525 roku. I tu pojawia się drobny problem, ale z nazewnictwem Prus z tego okresu.  
Użyłam Zakonu Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie ponieważ pomyślałam, że będzie to bardziej zabawne, bo według mnie Prusy i Litwa się nie lubią, więc Zakon Krzyżacki wydał mi się mało uroczysty.  
Więc wracając do mojego wywodu: Na Wikipedii, jak i z zajęć, jest, że Hołd Pruski został złożony Królowi Polski, a Zygmunt Stary był również Wielkim Księciem Litewskim. Dopiero w 1569 roku Litwę uznano, jakby, w pełni częścią Polski, ale do tej daty na pewno wrócę.  
Więęęęęc... Czułam, że Litwa jest w pewien sposób pomijany, zwłaszcza, że ziemie Pruskie zostały oddane w lenno Polsce. Więc nadarzyła się okazja do wkurzenia Torisa.

* * *

Zimny wiatr zwiewał czapki z głów, a ciężki deszcz skutecznie wykurzył z ulic głośnych nastolatków. W pustym lokalu było jednak ciepło, a przyjemny półmrok i cicha muzyka ukrywała barowych kombatantów. Drzwi otworzyły się nagle wpuszczając do środka zimne powietrze, chłopak, który wszedł z deszczem nie zwrócił na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Omiótł czujnym wzrokiem stoliki, a jego zielone tęczówki zatrzymały się na odległym kącie gdzie siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden, o białych włosach, wciąż poprawiał spadające z nosa ciemne okulary, drugi, drobny blondyn, przyciskał do twarzy kraciastą chustę i łypał groźnie na mały telewizor zawieszony nad barem. Przeczesał włosy palcami i podszedł do swojego celu klepiąc Polskę w ramię i kiwnął do Prus.

-Nie skomentuje tego – mruknął blondyn łapiąc się za serce wolną ręką.

-A ja nie spytam – odpowiedział wskazując na twarz.

-Pogoda – skwitował krótko poprawiając się na siedzeniu. Przycisnął mocniej kraciastą chustę do twarzy i odwrócił wzrok od zielonych tęczówek kuzyna.

-Joszko, myślałem, że się nie zjawisz. – Gilbert zaśmiał się głośno i postawił na stoliku szklankę z podejrzanie wyglądającą breją.

-W ogóle nie musiał – burknął Feliks w stronę ściany.

-Nie słuchaj tego ponuraka, siadaj. – Wskazał miejsce obok siebie. – Felek jest w złym humorze od rana.

-Dziwisz się? – warknął. – Pijany wjebałeś się do domu Ivana, wywaliłeś mojego gościa za drzwi…

-Dzięki temu wiemy, że planuje zamach – przerwał mu Gilbert krzywiąc się na wspomnienie Litwina.

-Wiedziałem, że planuje zamach zanim się tu zjawiliście dlatego poszedłem z tym do Ludwiga. – Uderzył pięścią w stół. – Powiedz mi kuzynie, ale tak szczerze, nie znikają Ci szpiedzy?

-Jakby na to spojrzeć, to nie mam kontaktu z nikim od rana. – Spojrzał wyczekująco na Prusy.

-Na mnie nie patrz, straciłem rano czterech ludzi. – Wziął łyk swojej zielonej brei. – Ivan w swej łaskawości przysłał mi kondolencje i paszporty więc mam co oddać ich rodzinie.

-Idioci – burknął blondyn odsłaniając lekko twarz i spoglądając na chustę.

Czech obruszył się i zdjął przemoczoną bluzę rzucając ją na siedzenie obok.

-Feli…

-On ma racje – przerwał mu Prusak. – Założyliśmy, że Feliks nie wie co dzieje się w obrębie jego podwórka, ale mamy ten sam poziom informacji, jak nie niższy.

-Po pierwsze, nie spytaliście – powiedział spokojnie Polska. – Po drugie, jesteście idiotami, bo mnie nie doceniliście. – Pociągnął nosem. – Po trzecie, jesteście idiotami, bo nie doceniliście Ivana.

Chłopak zakończył swój wywód i zapadła cisza przerywana przez ciche siorbanie i dźwięk dystrybutora dochodzące od strony baru.

-Ilu ludzi nam zostało? – Prusy spojrzał na Czecha.

-Nie mamy nikogo, wracamy do starej szkoły. – Joszko potarł skroń wierzchem dłoni.

-Ja mam jednego – powiedział nagle blondyn i po raz kolejny zapadła cisza. Prusy otwierał usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym zamykał je i w końcu zrezygnowany utkwił wzrok w blacie stołu. – Nie pytaliście – dodał beztrosko odsłaniając twarz i cienką strużkę krwi spływającą z nosa. – Kurwa. – Utkwił wzrok w odbiciu wiadomości na szybie, za jego wzrokiem podążył Gilbert i zsunął okulary z nosa odsłaniając soczystego siniaka pod okiem. – Skurwysyn – warknął i odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę niewielkiego monitora. – Co on, do cholery, robi w moim pałacu prezydenckim. – Wstał.

Prusy bacznie obserwował stępującego z nogi na nogę Polaka, który pałał chęcią mordu i groził pięścią w stronę fioletowych oczu spoglądających na wszystkich z wyższością.

-Feliks, nie warto się denerwować – powiedział gdy blondyn zachwiał się i przytrzymał krzesła. – Siadaj, bo znowu dostaniesz krwotoku – ponowił próbę gotów do szybkiej interwencji.

-Ej, chłopaki – zaczął powoli i odwrócił się do towarzyszy. – Przepraszam.

Gilbert nie zdążył zareagować gdy nieprzytomny Polak uderzył w podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Szybko do niego doskoczył i wsadził rękę pod szyję chłopaka sprawdzając czy oddycha.

-Dzwoń po pomoc! – krzyknął w stronę Czecha. – Po pogotowie!

„Słońce przedzierało się przez baldachim, a lekki wiatr rozwiewał włosy gościom zbiegowiska. Na drewnianym podeście stały cztery trony. Dwa większe zajmował Król Polski wraz z żoną, obok nich, na mniejszych siedziało dwóch młodych chłopaków, jeden, wyższy o brązowych włosach spoglądał znudzony na obrączkę umieszczoną na palcu. Drugi, zgarbiony blondyn spoglądał żywym wzrokiem na przybyłych gości i unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego z obcymi ludźmi. Litwin wyprostował się nagle i nachylił w stronę Polaka szepcąc mu coś do ucha. Blondyn rozejrzał się po nowych gościach i utknął wzrokiem na bladym albinosie, który wraz ze swym orszakiem stanął pod trybuną. Ich oczy spotkały się i blondyn, zafascynowany, omal nie wstał ze swojego miejsca. Toris szturchnął go łokciem i wściekły spojrzał na gościa.

-Feliks, zrób coś – warknął szturchając go ponownie. - Król się na ciebie patrzy.

-Co? - Oderwał wzrok od Prus i rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych. - A, tak. - Wstał i westchnął. - Witaj - zaczął powoli szukając odpowiednich słów. - Zakonie Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie. - Złapał za nadgarstek rozbawionego Litwina i ścisnął lekko, aby ten się uspokoił, co nie uszło uwadze Prusaka. - Co sprowadza Cię w nasze progi? - zakończył niezdarnie odwracając wzrok.

-Przybyłem z mym panem aby mógł złożyć hołd Wielkiemu Księciu Litewskiemu – przerwał aby złapać oddech i uspokoić nerwy, a w duchu modlił się by brunet nie usłyszał drżenia jego głosu. - A ja Tobie – dokończył i ku zdziwieniu Polski ukląkł, a za nim jego władca i cały orszak.

Feliks puścił dłoń narzeczonego i zbliżył się do schodów podestu, z całych sił starał się wyglądać majestatycznie co nie ułatwiał mu zadziorny wiatr wpychający blond włosy do oczu. Toris stał przy swym miejscu ściskając poręcz do białości knykci, czuł, że nie został pominięty przez przypadek.

-Nie sądzę aby przyjmowanie go to był dobry pomysł Królu – zwrócił się do władcy, ten jednak uciszył go gestem dłoni przyglądając się swemu krewnemu.

-Pozwólmy zdecydować Polsce, to w końcu głos mego ludu.

-Też tu jestem – powiedział bez zastanowienia Litwin przez co musiał znieść wściekły wzrok władcy.

Feliks zszedł do swych gości i przełknął głośno ślinę podchodząc do albinosa. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Prus i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chłopak zdziwiony spojrzał na blondyna, potem na jego dłoń i z zaróżowionymi policzkami spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.

-Przyjmij proszę me tereny w lenno, a ze mną postąp jak uważasz.

-Przyjmuję twój hołd wraz z darem, a jako, że Pan twój stał się twym księciem mianuję cię Prusami Książęcymi. - Odwrócił się w stronę władcy i uśmiechnął się na lekkie kiwnięcie głową, klasnął w dłonie i rzucił się na białowłosego otaczając go ramionami. - Witaj w domu Gilbercie."

Szpitale od zawsze były nieprzyjemne, a według Prusaka Polska służba zdrowia dawała wiele do życzenia. Siedział na krześle przy nieprzytomnym Polaku i ze złożonymi rękoma spoglądał na wiszący nad drzwiami krzyż.

-Nie wierzę, ty się modlisz? - Joszko wszedł do pomieszczenia z bukietem polnych kwiatów.

-Co innego mi pozostało? - burknął i przeżegnał się. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Masz samolot za godzinę.

-No tak, nie wiesz – mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Ivan zabronił odlotów do czasu przejęcia władzy przez Federację Rosyjską. - Westchnął ciężko i wsadził kwiaty do szpitalnego wazonu. - Ale spokojnie znalazłem transport do domu.

-Nie pytałem – warknął.

-Tobie również radzę wrócić do domu, jest już za późno.

-Możliwe, ale nie poddam się – powiedział. - On nigdy się nie poddawał.

Siedział tak jeszcze długo po wyjściu Czecha modląc się i klnąc na swą głupotę i okrucieństwo Rosji dopóki nie został wyproszony przez pielęgniarkę. W dłoni ściskał klucze do mieszkania Feliksa i telefon, zablokowany przez ambasadę niemiecką. W paskudnym humorze dotarł do kamienicy i powoli wszedł po schodach. Światło w małej kawalerce było włączone, rzucił więc klucze do wiklinowego koszyka i ruszył w głąb mieszkania.

-Mógłbym przysiąc, że byłaś wyłączona – szepnął do lampki stojącej obok jego posłania.

-A ja raczej wolałbym zastać Feliksa. - Usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się gotowy do walki. - Czyżby? - Brunet podniósł brew z niedowierzaniem. - Myślałem, że ubrudzę sobie ręce, a tu los mnie wyręcza? Trochę szkoda – powiedział zawiedziony. - Chciałem osobiście przerwać ten przeklęty związek. - Wyciągnął obrączkę zawieszoną na łańcuszku zza kołnierza.

-Ty skur...

-Oj, Feliks nie byłby zadowolony z takiego języka w swoim domu, ale teraz nie krępuj się. - Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

-Jeszcze żyje – warknął albinos, Toris zamrugał zaskoczony.

-Czy ja się go nigdy nie pozbędę? - warknął. - Cóż, niedługo. - Zerwał z szyi łańcuszek i rzucił go Prusom. - Masz, na pamiątkę. Nie wiem czy Feliks wciąż ma swoją.

-Skoro tak go nienawidzisz to po co ją trzymasz? - zapytał, co go zdziwiło, spokojnie.

-Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy – szepnął nieprzytomnie. - Przypominała mi, że trzeba go zabić – odpowiedział po chwili i ruszył do wyjścia.

-Ty... jebany... - zawył rzucając obrączką w zamknięte drzwi, gdy te zamknęły się za gościem. - Pierdolony skurwysyn. - Upadł na kolana, do głowy przychodziły mu coraz wymyślniejsze przezwiska po polsku, niemiecku i łacinie, również podwórkowej.

Serce krwawiło, zranione po raz kolejny, lecz łzy nie chciały lecieć. Wygrzebał ze sterty książek stary telefon stacjonarny i wykręcił numer do brata, lecz gdy tylko usłyszał głos młodszego Niemca odłożył słuchawkę.

-Muszę się napić – mruknął i zajrzał do lodówki Polaka. - No ładnie – uśmiechnął się smutnie na widok nienaruszonej butelki wódki ukrytej za mrożonkami.

Nie kłopotał się z szukaniem kieliszków, a nawet szklanek. Pociągnął spory łyk alkoholu prosto z butelki. W ten sposób niewiele czasu minęło gdy poczuł mdłości, przyłożył głowę do zimnej poduszki i sięgnął po najbliższą książkę, ku jego niezadowoleniu „Pan Tadeusz" odłożył więc ją na półkę i spróbował szczęścia jeszcze raz. „Krzyżacy". Westchnął zrezygnowany i wlał siebie kolejną porcję wódki otwierając książkę na losowej stronie, nie był pewny czy potrafi jeszcze czytać po polsku, nie był pewny czy dogadałby się po polsku. Z państwami rozmawiali po łacinie, przeważnie, bo co raz częściej po angielsku, odkąd Niemcy zapoczątkował swoją Unię Europejską. Prusy w swym niedowierzaniu przekartkował książkę, która była właśnie w znanym dla każdego państwa języku. Sięgnął po poprzednią i pogładził ręcznie pisane słowa.

-Zaskakujesz mnie każdego dnia – mruknął. - Nie przestań.

Zaśmiał się na swoją ckliwość, na którą był w stanie tylko przy tym wkurzającym państwie. Ziewnął i odstawił butelkę na stolik po czym ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie i nie kłopocząc się ze znajdowaniem kołdry zasnął.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciągnie się i ciągnie jak rasowy tasiemiec...

Przepraszam za to, mam pełno pomysłów, które chcą wydostać się przez to opowiadanie i trochę mi się wydłużyło. Zwykle staram się aby opowiadanie zajmowało mi góra 4 strony, bo dłuższych nie chce się czytać, a to miało aż 5 i pół. Miłego czytania!

A teraz:

Użyty okres to Unia Lubelska zawarta w 1569 roku pomiędzy Koroną Królestwa Polskiego a Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim, a w jej wyniku powstała Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów. Lekko rozbita by pasowało do rozmyślań egzystencjalnych Gilberta.

* * *

W pomieszczeniu panował mrok i zapach zgnilizny. Do betonowej podłogi, grubymi śrubami, przymocowane było metalowe krzesło zajmowane teraz przez niskiego mężczyznę, który zmęczonym wzrokiem spoglądał na rury ciągnące się pod sufitem. Woda skapywała i spływała cienkimi strużkami po zielonkawych kafelkach i znikała w pęknięciach podłogi. W najciemniejszym rogu stał młody mężczyzna notujący coś w swoim kalendarzu. Ciszę przerywało skrobanie długopisu o papier i stukanie podeszwy o nogę krzesła.

-Mogę już iść do domu? - spytał mężczyzna ziewając. - To jest porwanie, a ty nic mi nie udowodnisz.

-Czyżby? - Brunet uniósł brew i podniósł wzrok znad notatek. - Pyskaty jak jego szef – zadrwił i z hukiem zamknął notes. - Masz córeczkę i żonę, drugą, jeśli się nie mylę – wyrecytował jak wiersz. - Syna, ale widziałeś go tylko raz, ma dziewięć lat. - Podszedł o krok do krzesła. - Jest starszy od Emilii o dwa lata, ale nie jest dzieckiem z małżeństwa. - Zajrzał do notatek. - Dlatego twój pierwszy związek się rozpadł – zakończył i całkowicie wyszedł z cienia.

Spoglądał z niesmakiem na swojego rozmówcę, który ze strachem patrzył w zimne, niebieskie oczy.

-Dobra, przyznaję, masz dobrego informatora – mruknął pod nosem. - Nie zmienia to faktu, że nic więcej mi nie zarzucisz. - Jęknął zaskoczony gdy chłopak chwycił za kosmyk jego włosów.

-Zanim cię uwolnię musisz wiedzieć, że dobrze znam twojego szefa – powiedział spokojnie nachylając się nad krzesłem. - Wiem, że ma słabość do łaciny, jakby mógł to wciąż by jej używał. - Rozległ się cichy stukot paznokci o metalową poręcz. - Wiem co lubi czytać oraz, że najważniejsze rzeczy pisze na chusteczkach, nie dziwię mu się, łatwo je zniszczyć. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni zwitek papieru i pomachał nim przed nosem jeńca. - Ale najważniejsze to, że wiem kiedy Feliks znalazł sposób na ukrywanie tajnych wiadomości, a wystarczyły mu do tego cytryny i mleko. - Z uśmiechem patrzył na mężczyznę powoli rozwijając papier. - Nienawidziłem gdy robił to przy mnie, a pisał do tego przeklętego szwaba, po niemiecku. Wiesz co zrobiłem? - Ucichł na chwilę, lecz nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - Nauczyłem się tego pierdolonego języka, tak samo jak musiałem nauczyć się twojego. - Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę patrząc na obłęd Litwina. - Przydało się, wystarczyło odrobinę ciepła. - Poklepał mężczyznę po ramieniu. - Miałeś jednak rację, nic na ciebie nie mam – burknął w końcu Toris i ponaglił mężczyznę by wstał z krzesła. - Możesz iść, jesteś wolny i wybacz to staroświeckie przesłuchanie, miałem mało czasu na znalezienie miejsca gdzie nie będzie słychać strzałów. - Odprowadził wzrokiem swojego gościa.

-Strzałów? - powtórzył nieprzytomnie i puszczając klamkę odwrócił się w stronę wycelowanej w niego lufy pistoletu.

Rozległ się huk odbijany echem od ścian i plaśniecie mięsa o podłogę. Litwa patrzył przez chwilę na ciało leżące przed nim po czym przeszedł nad nim i otworzył drzwi wychodząc na zimny korytarz piwnic szpitalnych.

„Środek lata dawał się we znaki lejącym się żarem i nieprzewidywalną pogodą. Lekki wietrzyk poruszał wysoką trawą, która ścięta w dziwny wzór ukrywała drobnego blondyna leżącego na ziemi. Obok niego siedział białowłosy mężczyzna czyszczący kosę. Ubrany w habit wciąż poprawiał przydługie włosy, mokre od potu. Polska machał rękami w stronę chmur wynajdując coraz to nowsze wzory.

-Powinieneś już iść do kościoła – powiedział w końcu albinos odkładając narzędzie. - Dokończę tutaj.

-Ty nie idziesz? - zapytał zawiedziony unosząc się na łokciach. - Nie odprowadzisz mnie do ołtarza?

-To twój ślub i mnie w to nie mieszaj – burknął. - W ogóle nie powinieneś wychodzić z zamku dzisiaj.

-I miałem pozwolić ci uciec? - obruszył się i usiadł krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Unikasz mnie od miesiąca. Wiem, że nie jesteś w dobrych stosunkach z Torisem.

-Delikatnie powiedziane – burknął i przewrócił oczami.

-Gilbert! - krzyknął. - Nie kłóć się z nim chociaż dzisiaj. Proszę.

-Nie będę się z nim kłócił, bo nie idę na wasz ślub, ani wesele, a tym bardziej nie mam zamiaru być w zamku przez najbliższy miesiąc – warknął patrząc groźnie na blondyna.

-To zabolało. - Feliks wstał powoli i wytarł szaty z ziemi – Najlepiej zamknąć się w klasztorze i udawać, że nic cię to nie obchodzi.

Prusy patrzył na odchodzącego Polskę, a gdy ten zniknął mu za pagórkiem zaklął siarczyście i uderzył pięścią w kamień."

Sen, który obudził go z samego rana nie dawał mu spokoju. Czuł, że cały wszechświat jest przeciwko niemu, od zawsze tak było, a zaczął gdy Bóg zesłał mu Polskę jako sąsiada. Dlaczego więc nie potrafił go znienawidzić? Wszedł do pokoju szpitalnego i uśmiechnął się na widok, wciąż nieprzytomnego, blondyna. Usiadł obok łóżka, na plastikowym krześle i pogładził wierzchem dłoni czoło chłopaka.

-Feliksie, nie zostawię Cię tak – powiedział cicho i poprawił blond włosy. - Tylko jeszcze nie wiem co zrobić.

-Bracie. - Usłyszał za sobą.

-Ludwig? Co ty tu robisz? - spytał szybko odsuwając dłoń od twarzy chłopaka.

-Mógłbym spytać o to samo – burknął i poprawił krawat. - Czekałem tu od godziny, aż się zjawisz. Nie śpieszyło Ci się.

-Zaspałem – szepnął, przetarł oczy i odwrócił się w stronę brata. - Co tu robisz? - powtórzył pytanie i spojrzał wyczekująco na mężczyznę.

-Zebrano wszystkich, ma nastąpić pokojowe przekazanie państwa...

-Chociaż raz odrzuć formalną naturę – warknął Gilbert. - Nie możesz pogadać ze mną jak brat z bratem?

-Dobrze – powiedział spokojnie. - Co teraz zrobisz?

-Nie wiem, mam ochotę kogoś zabić, ale...

-Jako część Niemiec nie możesz wywołać afery międzynarodowej – dokończył za niego. - Przepraszam, znowu to zrobiłem. - Przysunął sobie stołek pod łóżko. - Gilbercie, wiesz, że Cię szanuję, zawsze byłeś dla mnie wzorem w decyzjach, ale teraz moja kolej.

-Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

-Dzisiaj, wieczorem jest spotkanie państw w pałacu prezydenckim. Podczas przekazania ziem powinny być obecne państwa zainteresowane i sąsiadujące, ale w obecnym stanie Feliksa, problem zrobił się ogromny. - Machnął dłońmi kreśląc w powietrzu koło. - Na pewno będzie kłótnia o stare konflikty, roszczenia terytorialne, które wygra Ivan.

-Uważaj na Śląsk, każdy będzie go chciał, ale z Ivanem się nie dyskutuje. - Rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. - Jako jedyny wyraża chęć opieki nad obywatelami kiedy inni chcą przesunąć granice. Po kilku godzinach zgodnie stwierdzicie, że dobro ludzi jest ważniejsze i podpiszecie przekazanie.

-Dobra, co przez to zyska? - zapytał i poprawił kołdrę szpitalną.

-Oprócz długów Feliksa? - Zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Powiększenie Obwodu Kaliningradzkiego, nie połączy go ze swoim krajem dopóki ma po drodze Bałtów, więc nic nie zyska. - Zerknął na Polskę. - Porozmawiajmy gdzieś indziej – powiedział w końcu.

Wstali, Gilbert jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na chłopaka po czym wyszedł za bratem na korytarz i poprowadził go do kawiarenki. Zamówił kawę i usiedli razem w kącie sali.

-Dobra, coś się szykuje ale jeszcze nie wiem co – burknął biorąc łyk gorzkiego napoju i skrzywił się wsypując połowę cukiernicy stojącej na stoliku.

-Mogę wnioskować, że śmierć Feliksa nie jest przypadkowa.

-On jeszcze nie umarł – warknął Gilbert.

-Kwestia czasu. Do spotkania dojdzie wieczorem – zauważył. - Działaj szybko.

-Niby jak? Sam trafnie zauważyłeś, że jako część państwa niewiele mogę zdziałać nie wywołując afery.

-I w tej sprawie tutaj przyszedłem. - Wyciągnął ze swojej teczki plik papierów. - Jeśli to podpiszesz, masz kilka dni na rozwiązanie swoich sporów.

-Co to jest? - Wziął dokumenty i podawany przez brata długopis.

-Zwolnienie z obowiązków – odpowiedział szybko. - Tymczasowe – dodał gdy albinos spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Uważaj, naukowo-biurowy bełkot.

-Boże, Ludi, ty żartujesz – przerwał bratu.

-Tak czy inaczej. - Chrząknął. - Oddalam Cię od obowiązków państwa niemieckiego dyscyplinarnie. Nie możesz brać udziału w spotkaniach ani sprawach państwowych przez emocjonalne podejście do sprawy wschodniego sąsiada i przerwanie negocjacji na niekorzyść swego państwa.

-Czyli? - zapytał gdy upewnił się, że młodszy Niemiec zakończył swój wywód.

-Masz kilka dni zanim spotka Cię los Feliksa. Nie masz już państwa.

-Mówiłem Ci już, że Cię kocham? - spytał z uśmiechem i wykonał szybki podpis na dokumencie.

-Pamiętaj, że to nie średniowiecze. Nikogo nie zabij – mruknął i dopił kawę.

-Nie zagwarantuje, choć wiem, że wtedy mi nie pomożesz. - Wstał i oddał papiery bratu. - Pożegnaj Felka ode mnie, ja idę komuś zajebać.

Blondyn westchnął zrezygnowany i kiwnął lekko głową. Patrzył jak Gilbert wychodzi kradnąc z pojemnika plastikowy widelec i wykałaczki. Gładził palcem podpis brata i przycisnął nasadę nosa wolną ręką gładząc odciski pozostawione po okularach.

„Zamkowa kaplica była niemal pusta, nie licząc młodej pary i starszego mężczyzny, który rozmawiał z wysokim brunetem. Wzdłuż ławek spacerował drobny blondyn ubrany w białe szaty, kontrastujące z ubraniem drugiego chłopaka.

-Feliksie, możemy zaczynać? - spytał brunet gdy ten zbliżył się do niego wystarczająco blisko.

-Jeszcze chwile, na pewno się zjawi – mruknął.

-Nie zjawi, nie zmusisz go jeśli nie chce – odpowiedział szybko i zatrzymał chłopaka. - Feliksie, przejrzyj na oczy. Pewnie jest przeciwny.

-Jest moim przyjacielem. - przerwał mu. - A to jest mój ślub, chciałem żeby tu był.

-Rozumiem, ale nie możemy więcej czekać. - Otarł kciukiem policzek narzeczonego. - Oboje musimy wracać do pracy, poza tym nie chcesz by zepsuł nam ten dzień.

Blondyn przytaknął powoli i spuścił wzrok. Spoglądał na swoje wysokie, ozdobne buty. Dał się poprowadzić do ołtarza, wciąż zerkał w stronę wejścia w nadziei, że zjawi się w nich biała czupryna i czerwone oczy. Został lekko szturchnięty, podniósł wzrok na bruneta.

-Tak – powiedział krótko, gdy zorientował się w sytuacji.

Litwin wsunął obrączkę na palec Polaka i pocałował go delikatnie.

-I tak rozpoczyna się Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów – szepnął do ucha blondyna."

Okrągły stół przykryty był licznymi dokumentami, dzbanki z wodą były już niemal puste. W najdalszym, od drzwi, odcinku blatu, jako jedyni w sali, siedzieli przedstawiciele kilku państw. Jeden z mężczyzn opierał się o stół i bawił się niesfornym kosmykiem odstającym od reszty włosów, obok niego siedział wysoki i umięśniony blondyn patrzący na zegarek w oczekiwaniu końca przerwy. Za nimi stała kobieta w zielonej, krótkiej sukience stukając obcasem ze zniecierpliwieniem. Ostatni z personifikacji, mężczyzna poprawił okulary opadające na czubek nosa gdy nachylał się nad notatkami.

-To już piąta przerwa odkąd zaczęliśmy, nie mam cierpliwości – mruknęła Węgierka siadając w końcu obok Włocha, który poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Nikt z nas nie podejmie takiej decyzji w ciągu jednego dnia – powiedział Austria odkładając papiery. - To nie średniowiecze, poza tym zawsze staraliśmy się rozwiązywać spory dyplomatycznie.

-Gilbert się nie przejmował – burknęła Elizaveta poprawiając kok.

-Nie wierzę, że zdradził. - Felicjano wyprostował się szybko. - Prusy zawsze nam pomagał.

-Chyba znamy dwóch różnych Gilbertów – powiedziała wściekle.

-Zapomnijmy o tym, stało się – warknął Niemiec. - Pamiętajmy, że oddalenie jest tymczasowe, kiedy wróci do kraju poddam go pod sąd.

-To co chciał Feliks też nie było legalne w naszym domniemaniu – odpowiedział spokojnie Roderich uderzając ołówkiem w blat.

-Mieliśmy ustalone, że powołamy się do ustawy pozwalającej na tego typu odchylenia – wyrecytowała z pamięci Węgry. - Nie została nigdy odwołana, choć mogła wywołać kontrowersję.

-Chryste, już wiem dlaczego Gilbert nie cierpiał biurowego języka – mruknął blondyn przecierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. - Wszystko brzmi jak planowanie przestępstwa.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się gwałtownie wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze i młodego chłopaka ubranego w dość staroświecki sposób. Podbiegł do grupki, potykając się o własne nogi. Opadł na krzesło obok Węgierki i próbował złapać oddech machając ręką do zgromadzonych.

-Ja – zaczął – coś usłyszałem.

-Znaczy? - warknęła kobieta w stronę gościa przerywając mu i wywołując lekkie drżenie.

-Słyszałem jak Toris mówił panu Rosji, że Feliks zniknął ze szpitala.

-Wstał i wyszedł? - zadrwił Roderich. - To nie byłoby takie dziwne znając Polskę – zaczął tłumaczyć się gdy zebrani spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

-Nie, Toris poszedł go odwiedzić w szpitalu – wyrzucił z siebie. - Był i teraz go nie ma. Pomyślałem, że powinniście wiedzieć zwłaszcza, że Feliks...

-Co robisz? - Roderich złapał za nadgarstek Ludwiga przerywając tym samym wywody młodszego państwa.

-Dzwonię do brata – warknął i wyrwał rękę z uścisku kuzyna odchodząc w stronę okna.

Raivis wyrównał oddech i wstał powoli z krzesła oddalając się nerwowym krokiem w stronę drzwi. Nastała cisza między siedzącymi personifikacjami, Elizaveta przyglądała się młodszemu Niemcowi stukając obcasem o nogę krzesła.

-On kłamie – powiedział w końcu Felicjano sięgając po szklankę. - Zachowywał się jakby ktoś mu groził – wyrzucił z siebie popijając wodę.

-Skąd wiesz? - Elizaveta oderwała wzrok od blondyna i spojrzała zaskoczona na Włocha.

-Każdy z nas ma jakieś hobby, ja mam mafię, a wy przestępców.

-Popieram – powiedziała z uznaniem.

-Gilbert nie wie gdzie jest Feliks, nie było go tam i mogłem mu nie mówić. - Niemcy podszedł do stołu. - Ma ochotę teraz przyjechać tu i zabić Torisa.

-Co oczywiście może, bo nie jest już państwem – burknęła kobieta i prychnęła na widok miny blondyna.

-Gdzie są wszyscy? - spytał zdenerwowany. - Powinniśmy już zaczynać.

-Poszła plota o śmierci Feliksa.

-Śmierci? Nie mamy na to dowodów. - Ludwig uderzył pięścią w blat. - On tylko zniknął.

-Germania, Dziadzio, Britania – zaczął Felicjano – wyliczać dalej?

-Nie trzeba.

Usiadł zrezygnowany na swoim miejscu i patrzył jak kolejne państwa wchodzą do sali konferencyjnej rozmawiając między sobą. W końcu do środka wszedł Ivan ze swoją świtą, a za nimi roztrzęsiony Łotysz. Przeszli przez salę i przystanęli obok Czecha i roztrzęsionej Słowaczki, która po wymianie kilku zdań wybiegła na korytarz a za nią jej brat.

-Coś mi tu nie gra – mruknął Anglia siadając obok Austriaka. - To wygląda jakby się nas pozbywali, wiecie coś na ten temat?

-Nie rozumiem – Roderich zaciekawiony poprawił okulary i spojrzał na nowego towarzysza.

-Najpierw Alfred stwierdził, że ta sprawa go nie obchodzi i pojechał na lotnisko, potem Finlandia i Szwecja powiedzieli, że mają własne problemy, również wyjechali i podejrzewam, że Słowacja nie wróci.

-Nie przeginasz z Bondem? - spytała Elizaveta próbując rozładować napięcie.

-Wolę Szerloka – burknął urażony – I naprawdę nic wam to nie mówi? - Patrzył wyczekująco na grupę. - Serio? Coś wam powiem, mam dobry zwiad szpiegowski. Ivan przyjechał do Polski jakieś trzy miesiące temu, ale Toris był w Warszawie o wiele dłużej. Problemy Feliksa zaczęły się dwa miesiące temu, kiedy Rosyjska władza zaczęła się mieszać w sprawy Polski. - Wziął głęboki wdech i nachylił się w stronę Ludwiga. - Zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak kiedy Feliks osobiście podpisał ze mną rezygnację z kilku akcji. Miałem zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo Polakom, którzy chcą pracować. Zgodziłem się, bo wstyd przyznać ale jego ludzie są bardziej przydatni od moich.

-Do rzeczy – warknął Ludwig.

-Ivan przyjechał tu w towarzystwie jakiegoś chłopaka, nie jest to żaden polityk a tym bardziej dzieciak, ale odnosi się do niego z umiarkowanym szacunkiem, co już powinno was zastanowić – dodał gdy nie doczekał się wyczekiwanej reakcji. - Ivan jest miły kiedy widzi w tym interes, dzieciak traktuje go jak ojca, ale wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Mamy zakaz obcowania z normalnymi ludźmi. - Elizaveta chrząknęła zmieszana. - Tak czy inaczej, moje wnioski są takie, że powstało nam nowe państwo związane z Rosją i Ivan organizuje mu tereny, na rękę mu stan Polski – zakończył i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

-Doskonała robota – powiedział Roderich z uznaniem. - Czyli musimy zrobić małe zamieszanie, by nie ułatwiać Ivanowi w dopięciu swojego.

-Super, to ja idę powiedzieć swoją teorię Francisowi. - Zadowolony z siebie wstał od stołu i zbliżył się do flirtującego z Belgią blondyna.

Już po chwili w sali rozległ się głośny śmiech i przekleństwa obu państw. Ludwig poklepał z uznaniem kuzyna i wyciągnął telefon wybierając numer do brata, aby podzielić się spostrzeżeniami Anglika. W sali rozległ się hałas wywołany przez walkę. Ivan przewrócił oczami i wściekły ścisnął nasadę nosa aby trochę się uspokoić. Razem z Litwinem spojrzeli na zegarek i ogłosili koniec dzisiejszej konferencji, co zostało przyjęte przez wszystkie państwa i sala, wraz z pałacem, opustoszała.


End file.
